Let Me Be Your Bad Boy
by Agualuna
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Instituto AU. Naruto es el Playboy del instituto. Se ha acostado con cualquier chica, mientras que Hinata es la chica buena y callada. ¿Qué pasará si se conocen y se vuelven "amigos"? Autor/a original: Naruhina1888, con su permiso (créditos al autor/autora) contiene: Lemon y palabras malsonantes
1. Capítulo 1

-¡Esto es ridículo! Pensó ella. Se sentó en su silla y empezó a borrar ferozmente en su bloc de dibujo. Era la sexta vez que borraba el mismo dibujo. El pobre papel parecía desgastado por ello.

-¿¡Por qué no puedo hacer que se vea bien!? -dijo en un tono frustrado.

Lo intentó una vez más fallando miserablemente, o al menos eso veía ella, y se rindió. Cerró su bloc de dibujo y esperó a que la campana del colegio sonara.

Hinata siempre llegaba temprano al colegio. Ella realmente no sabía porqué. No tenía porqué estar allí aún, pero estaba de todas maneras. Pensó que era porque le gustaba el silencio y la abundancia de espacio. Es irónico, pero su profesor siempre llegaba tarde y el resto de la clase vendría cinco minutos antes de que sonara la campana, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de algún acompañante inesperado. Hinata era ese tipo de personas que disfrutaba estando sola; aunque tampoco es que fuese una persona sociable de todas maneras.

Los minutos pasaron y lentamente, la gente empezó a entrar en clase. ¡RING! La campana del colegio sonó

-¡Eh, Hinata! Dijo una voz femenina. Era una chica pelirrosa con brillantes ojos verdes. Su uniforme destacaba todas sus curvas y sus suaves y brillantes piernas que salían de su falda. Era preciosa comparada con Hinata, bueno, al menos es lo que ella pensaba.

-Hey, Sakura -dijo con una sonrisa. Miró por toda la clase con una mirada confusa- ¿Dónde está Ino?- preguntó.

Sakura rodó sus ojos y cruzó los brazos en su pecho. -¿Dónde crees?- Respondió -¡Está con su estúpido novio! Seguramente enrollándose con él o algo. Es muy probable que no venga a clase hoy- Dijo molesta. Pronto, Sakura empezó 'Ino cerda' y de cómo estaba echando su vida a perder por salir con su 'novio raro'. Solía hacerlo mucho, hablar sin parar sobre Ino o algo que no le gustara. Mientras, Hinata siempre escuchaba pacientemente, era una buena amiga y nunca ignoraba los sentimientos de Sakura o los de Ino. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que eran tan cercanas, ellas creían en su amistad.

Después de que Sakura acabara con su largo discurso, echó un vistazo al pupitre de Hinata y algo llamó su atención. Vio el bloc de dibujo y su brazo, lentamente, fue a por él.

-¡Por favor, no lo abras!- Gritó Hinata. Pero era muy tarde, Sakura ya había abierto el bloc.

-¡Vaya!- dijo sorprendida. Miró a una Hinata con la cara roja, los sonrojos surcaban a través de sus mejillas. Ella miró al suelo muerta de vergüenza- Hinata ¿de qué te avergüenzas tanto? ¡Esto es impresionante! dijo ella sorprendida.

Y era verdad, Hinata era una gran artista. Todo su trabajo parecía que venía del cielo, es como si Dios lo hubiera hecho él mismo, era bastante avanzada para su edad, pero sus inseguridades siempre se llevaban lo mejor de ella. Hinata siempre creía que no tenía talente, no importaban las veces que sus amigos, profesores e incluso alumnos de arte le dijeran que tenía gran potencial, ella nunca lo aceptaba.

\- No mientas- susurró.

-¡No lo hago!- Sakura gritó un poco fuerte- ¡Es precioso, lo juro!

Hinata lentamente subiño su cabeza para mirarle a la cara- Gracias- dijo en desacuerdo.

Sakura movió una silla del pupitre de al lado del de Hinata y se sentó, cogiendo todas sus cosas. Miró a su insegura amiga por unos pocos segundos, viendo como ella no cambiaba de opinión, suspiró y dijo- Bien, lo que sea, si quieres creer que eres un asco, bien, eres un asco- Otra vez, cogió el bloc de dibujo de Hinata y lentamente pasó las paginas- Pero yo no creo eso- masculló suavemente.

De pronto, la puerta de clase se abrió y la clase entera calló ante lo que estaban viendo.

-¡Lo siento! Llego tarde dijo un hombre con el pelo blanco y puntiagudo y una máscara que cubría uno de sus ojos- Estaba en mi camino hacia clase y, bueno, digamos que vuestro compañero estaba ahí, otra vez.

Al final el profesor estaba ahí, pero no como se esperaba. Estaba sujetando a un chico de atrás de su uniforme, éste se estaba hecho un desastre, su cabello rubio y puntiagudo se veía desde cualquier sitio, su camiseta estaba medio remetida, y no es que estuviera abrochada correctamente, ya que los botones no estaban en su sitio. La parte de arriba de los pantalones estaba arrugada y su bragueta, estaba totalmente abierta, y sorprendentemente, el chico no estaba ni asustado o avergonzado, en realidad estaba muy relajado.

-¡Ese puto idiota! ¿¡Es que no se cansa nunca!?- murmuró rudamente Sakura.

Su comentario apenas se escuchó, excepto por Hinata que sabía a lo que se refería. No pudo parar el sonrojo que aparecía poco a poco en su cara.

-Siéntate Naruto- dijo Kakashi-sensei dejando ir finalmente al chico- Que todo el mundo vuelva a su sitio, vamos a empezar la clase.

Sakura se levantó del pupitre de Hinata y colocó la silla a su lugar, recogió sus cosas y agitó su mano- Hablamos después de clase, ¿vale?- Hinata asintió y agitó su mano en modo de respuesta a su amiga mientras que volvía a su asiento.

Hinata miró a la pizarra y , entonces, notó al chico rubio que se había metido en problemas. Estaba sentado tres sitios en frente de ella, a su derecha, rodeado por otros chicos que parecían estar en trance mientras que el hablaba. Tenía una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara y las manos en su cabeza. No podía escuchar todo lo que hablaban pero estaba más que claro de lo que hablaban.

-Entonces, ¿cómo ha sido?- dijo un chico

-Sí, ¿era buena?- dijo otro chico.

-Sí, estaba bien- respondió el rubio.

-¿Le hiciste gritar?

-Oh, sí, ¿por qué crees que me han pillado? Estaba gritando mi nombre demasiado.

-Tío, ¿ha sido la primera?

-¡Ya me gustaría! Pero no, esa nena era salvaje. Era realmente estresante ¿sabes?

-Qué más da tío, ¡eres como un puto dios!- Naruto sonrió y sacudió su cabeza- No, tío , era fácil. Como he dicho era verdaderamente salvaje, sólo estaba intentando meterse en mis pantalones, ya sabes.

Hinata no era estúpida, sabía de lo que estaban hablando y la reputación que tenía el chico, y sabía el porqué se había metido en problemas, aunque no pudo dejar de pensar que era algo mono. Tenía esa idea de que era adorable desde que estaba en secundaria. Ahora, que estaban en Bachillerato, sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado. _Naruto es tan gua_ \- sus divagaciones dueron rápidamente cortadas por la voz del profesor.

-Chicos, vais a trabajar en grupos de cuatro. Tenéis toda la clase para terminar el trabajo. Organizaos con vuestro grupo para terminar pronto ¿vale?

Hinata odiaba trabajar en grupo, siempre acaba haciendo todo el trabajo ella, ya que no podía decirle que no a nadie.

-Muy bien, el primer grupo es Kiba, Lee, TenTen y Sakura.

Hinata estaba un poco decepcionada de que no pudiera trabajar con su mejor amiga, pero no podía hacer nada, así que se mantuvo callada.

El siguiente es Karin, Hinata, Sasuke y... um... creo que pondré a Naruto.

Hinata sintó un vuelco en su corazón y una opresión en el estómago- _¡Naruto!_ \- pensó- _¡Voy a trabajar con Naruto!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Gracias a todos por la oportunidad a esta historia y por los reviews! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, es una traducción del fic de Naruhina1888, y esto ha sido con su permiso. Deciros que quizás mañana o pasado publique algún fic de mi propiedad (NaruHina, por supuesto) y espero que os guste :D Gracias a todos, nos vemos**

Hinata se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a donde estaba su grupo, creía que sus piernas se iban a derretir por cómo se tambaleaban y por lo débiles que se sentían. Cuando por fin llegó donde su grupo se sentó, notando que Naruto estaba allí. Se giró solo para ver cómo se estaba "arreglando", arreglando su pelo, su camisa y sus pantalones, y despacio, empezó a acercarse al grupo.

Hinata sintió que sus manos se enfriaban y empezaban a sudar, su corazón latía más y más rápido por el sonido de sus pisadas, que eran cada vez más cercanas. Él se sentó en frente de ella, en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Karin se sentó al lado de él, mientras que Sasuke se sentó al de Hinata. Todos cogieron sus libros y miraron al trabajo que debían hacer.

Hinata estaba leyendo en silencio cuando notó la mirada juguetona que Naruto le estaba dirigiendo a Karin, miró su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y se mordió el labio.

-Estás preciosa hoy Karin, ¿lo sabías?

Karin miró arriba y le observó, Sasuke sonrió silenciosamente

-Tú nunca te rindes ¿no?- dijo- Y parece que tu amiguito tampoco.

Naruto simplemente rió- tío, deja de calentarte la cabeza, todo lo que he dicho es lo guapa que Karin se ve hoy. Aunque ella siempre está guapa, realmente está preciosa hoy- dijo sonriendo a Karin.

Karin, sorprendentemente no estaba nerviosa por el cumplido, de hecho, estaba coqueteando también, ella no era Hinata.

-Oh, ¿de verdad piensas que soy guapa?- él asintió- ¿entonces por qué nunca me llamas?- dijo haciendo un puchero infantilmente.

-¡Porque estoy ocupado!- dijo Naruto rodeándola con un brazo. Acercó su cara al oído de ella y empezó a susurrar algo. Ella le empujó y soltó una sonrisilla- Bien, en ese caso, te veo esta noche, de acuerdo- le guiñó y escribió algo en un trozo de papel. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y sonrió

-Este pervertido lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro y rieron, Hinata se sentó de manera vergonzosa, sin decir ni una palabra, continuó haciendo el trabajo Por un segundo, Sasuke se giró hacia su lado y miró a Hinata, viendo que tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho.

-Naruto, trabaja con Hinata- dijo.

El estómago de Hinata dio un vuelco al escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Naruto con un tono confuso.

-Porque no tenemos nada hecho. Si trabajas con ella no te distraerás y no nos distraerás a nosotros- dijo encorvándose en su mesa. Además, casi lo ha terminado, puedes copiarte de ella.

Al escuchar esto, Naruto estiró sus brazos y se levantó.

-Bien, vamos a estar ahí- dijo señalando a otra mesa en la esquina. Hinata no podía pensar con claridad, estaba tan nerviosa por el hecho de pensar que iba a estar sola con Naruto. Algún comentario o acción inesperados podrían hacerle perder el conocimiento, ni siquiera sabía cómo diablos estaba caminando. Sus piernas estaban temblando como maracas _\- ¡No te caigas!-_ se dijo a sí misma. Cuando por fin llegó a la mesa, se preparó mentalmente para sentarse al lado de él, nunca había estado tan cerca y eso le estaba destrozando los nervios, por un momento, hubo silencio entre los dos, ninguno hablaba, hasta que, por supuesto, Naruto rompió el silencio,

-Así que... ¿qué hago?- dijo dando toques en la mesa con el lápiz.

El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco por unos segundos. Inconscientemente, tragó saliva- L-las respuestas p-para las primeras tres preguntas e-están en la página 146. Puedes copiarlas- dijo sin hacer ningún contacto visual.

-¿246?

-N-no- dijo ella, maldiciendo mentalmente su tartamudeo- 146.

-¿Ciento cuarenta y qué?

-S-seis

Naruto se acercó a su cara, lo que hace que casi se desmaye, e hizo uso de toda su fuerza para no sonrojarse.

-Apenas puedo oírte- dijo él- Tu voz es muy bajita, quizás puedas susurrarme al oído, o lo que sea.

El corazón de Hinata latía como si hubiera corrido 8 kilómetros sin haber parado. Exhaló silenciosamente y con una gran fuerza de voluntad se obligó a ayudar a Naruto con el trabajo. En todo el tiempo, Hinata tartamudeó y tragó saliva de manera incontrolada en mitad de cada frase, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para verse normal, pero era inútil. De repente sintió que alguien la estaba observando ¡y lo había! Los ojos de Naruto estaban mirándola directamente, pero al contrario que a Karin, no la estaban escaneando, él la estaba mirando directamente a ella, cosa que la estaba asustando de manera increíble.

Ella había logrado controlar su cuerpo y encararle, esperando que el dijera algo rápidamente, pero no lo hizo ¡Sus ojos azules y claros no paraban de observarla! ¡Esto la estaba matando! En sus ojos no se veía lujuria, pero si curiosidad, y lo que parecía también un poco de confusión.

-Eres rara- dijo él por fin.

Hinata, por primera vez, le miró directamente.

-¿P-por qué?

-No sé, eres muy callada- dijo él.

-S-sí pero hay gente así también

-Sí, pero tú eres _muy_ callada, espeluznantemente callada.

Hinata sintió que su corazón estaba atado por dos cuerdas, y que de repente, una de ellas se soltó, sentía que su corazón estaba aguantando para salvarle la vida.

-N-no lo soy- tartamudeó mirando al suelo

-¡Claro que sí!- paró de hablar un momento y la volvió a mirar- De todos modos, ¿eres nueva aquí?- preguntó

-N-no

-¿¡De verdad!?

Ella asintió avergonzada, el chico que le gustaba nunca la había notado. Tres años de instituto y Bachillerato y él ni siquiera la había visto.

-Ah- dijo con una cara de 'y yo que sé'- Así que supongo que tus amigos son una panda de perdedores, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, el corazón de Hinata se cayó y se partió en pequeños pedazos.

-Eso no es muy amable- Dijo agachando su cabeza de nuevo muy despacio.

Naruto se enderezó muy rápido- No trato de ser cruel ni nada de eso- hizo una pausa- Es solo que nunca había notado tu existencia. No estoy hablando de esta clase _solamente,_ ni si quiera fuera del colegio. Quiero decir, ¿acaso vives en Konoha?

-S-sí

-Vaya, eso es triste por tu parte, y por la mía. Me refiero a que las chicas son mi prioridad, ¿cómo he podido dejarme una?

Hinata no sabía que decir, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

-Vale ¿y quiénes son tus amigos?

-Mis amigas más cercanas son Sakura e Ino.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron- ¡Oh!- dijo entusiasmado- ¡Eres amiga de Sakura-chan! Tiene una buena delantera. Quiero decir, Ino también pero... ¡vaya!

Hinata estaba oficialmente muerta, no tenía un corazón que latiera, éste había sido apuñalado por cada palabra que había dicho en esa frase- _Así que le gusta mi mejor amiga_.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué tal eso?- dijo estampando sus manos en la mesa, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara- ¡Serás mi mensajera!

Hinata estaba un poco confundida con aquello que acababa de decir, y parecía ser que su cara lo mostraba porque Naruto empezó a explicarse.

-¡Me contarás todo sobre Sakura! Ya sabes, lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta, cosas que le pasen ¡ese tipo de cosas! ¡Así puedo volverme su chico ideal!

Hinata asintió despacio.

-¡Genial! ¿Tenemos un trato?

-C-claro- dijo ella

-¡Sí, ahora voy a conseguir unos buenos melones!

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Nada! Dije que tengo que arreglarme los pantalones.

Hinata miró sus pantalones, estaban arrugados pero ¿eso era algo que podía arreglarse ahora? Eso la confundió un poco, así que decidió dejarlo correr.

¡RING! La clase por fin había terminado.

 _¡Gracias a Dios!_ -pensó Hinata. Los dos recogieron sus cosas, Naruto había terminado y estaba a punto de irse, pero entonces recordó algo.

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-H-Hinata- se sonrojó.

Naruto le sonrió- ¡Muy bien Hinata! Cuento contigo- dijo levantando sus pulgares y yéndose.

-Claro- susurró.

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bueno, pues os traigo un nuevo capítulo. He tardado algo más porque he estado de exámenes y eso, y también porque me he puesto a escribir el otro fic jajaja :)  
Para mañana subiré otro capítulo del fic, y quizás, el domingo haya traducción (es lo más probable) y que espero que disfrutéis con los dos, gracias por los reviews y los follows y todo lo demás, que tengáis buen día :D**

Hinata caminó fuera de clase, aún estaba algo confusa por todo lo que había pasado

 _-¿¡Acabo de tener una conversación con Naruto!? ¿¡He hecho yo eso!?_

La pobre Hinata estaba a punto de ser tragada por sus pensamientos, ni si quiera estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que estuvo a punto de saltar por el sonido de la voz de su amiga

-¿Qué narices ha sido eso?- Hinata se dio la vuelta y vio a una muy sorprendida Sakura- ¡Estabas hablando con Naruto como si fuerais amigos o algo! ¿Por qué?

-¿Q-Qué? No es verdad- Dijo Hinata jugando con su falda

-¡Claro que sí, no me mientas!

Hinata sintió que su cara se estaba calentando, no le gustaba el tono en el que Sakura estaba hablando, muy alto y enfadado, le estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Era verdad, estuvo hablando con Naruto, pero no era ni de cerca la misma manera que hablar con Ino o con Sakura, no veía cuál era el problema en eso; o entendía por qué su mejor amiga la tenía que regañar.

-Escucha, Hinata. dijo Sakura con una voz tan seria como su cara- Aléjate de ese chico, es sólo un idiota que quiere aprovecharse de las chicas- apuntó hacia su tímida amiga- y tú eres su siguiente objetivo.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio y asintió de acuerdo con su amiga, a pesar de que algo dentro de ella le decía que no, lo hizo de todos modos. No quería ver a Sakura de mal humor y ambas fueron a clase.

 _-Eso no es verdad, él no es así._

Hinata estaba en su segunda clase, pensando en lo que Sakura le había dicho

 _"Tú eres su siguiente objetivo"_

Aunque le había dicho a Sakura que no tenía nada que ver con Naruto, ella aún iba a ser su 'mensajera'. Así que básicamente, había mentido a su amiga, Hinata se sintió culpable por eso, pero en el fondo ella no creía que Naruto fuera problemático.

 _-Él no es así-_ se siguió repitiendo a sí misma- _No lo es._

Seguía recordando la manera en la que él le había mirado, sin nada de lujuria. No había actuado inapropiadamente con ella, tampoco. Seguro que la única razón por la que había conseguido su interés es porque tenía amigas que 'están buenas', si lo de su adicción al sexo era verdad, ¿por qué no ligó con ella? Hinata empezó a sentirse un poco insegura

 _-Quizás piensa que soy fea_

Después de todo, le dijo que era muy rara.

Hinata era un zombi viviente en todas sus clases. Estaba allí, pero no estaba precisamente _ahí_ , estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, no fue hasta la hora de la comida que por fin pudo deshacerse de ellos.

-Sakura, sé que me dijiste que me alejara de Naruto pero necesito contrate lo que dijo

Sakura la miró. Las migas de lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo estaban en las comisuras de su boca- ¿Qué?- dijo con la boca llena

-Hm... bueno...- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos- Le gustas.

Sakura hizo un gran ¡Pfff! Era una escopeta viviente, escupiendo migas y trozos de comida fuera de su boca. Hinata hizo un esfuerzo para limpiar su cara disimuladamente, intentando no herir los sentimientos de su amiga. Ino hizo lo contrario

-¡Puaj! ¿¡Qué cojones te pasa Sakura!? ¡Tápate la maldita boca!

-¡Cállate, cerda!- gritó la pelirrosa en respuesta

Como siempre, las dos chicas empezaron a discutir, insultándose sin límites. Hinata no tuvo más remedio que intervenir- Vamos chicas, esto es serio-Sin esa suerte, Hinata volvió a hablar, esta vez más alto- Sakura, por favor, no me has respondido.

-Lo he hecho- dijo acabando su pelea con Ino- He dicho '¡Pffff!'

-Sí, pero eso no es muy específico.

Sakura sonrió- Esa es una mentira que te ha contado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo confusa Hinata- ¿Y por qué estás cambiando de tema?

-No lo hago- dijo- el hecho de que te haya contado que le gusto es mentira, una grande, por cierto.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo Hinata rápidamente defendiendo a Naruto- No lo sabes

Sakura suspiró y sacudió su cabeza- Sigues sin entenderlo, ¿verdad? A Naruto no le gustan las chicas, le gusta tirárselas, eso es todo lo que hay, ni si quiera sabe lo que es que le guste alguien; sólo sabe que le gustan los coños- Hinata se sonrojó- Está haciéndote pensar que es un 'buen chico' para poder así follar con las dos.

Hinata recordó lo que él había dicho, que Sakura tenía una buena delantera, refiriéndose a su cuerpo, pero también dijo que quería ser su chico ideal, por lo que no sabía qué creer.

-A mí me gusta- interrumpió Ino- Es obvio que no le gusta Sakura, pero ¿qué pasaría si le empieza a gustar Hinata? Quiero decir, por quien es.

-Eso no es posible- rió Sakura

-¡No, en serio! Quiero decir, vamos a pensar en una cosa. ¡Imagínatelo! El chico malo del instituto conoce a la chica buena, al principio él lo niega y continúa con sus malos hábitos, pero entonces, hay un cambió en su corazón ¡y se vuelve loco por Hinata! ¡Sería la historia de amor perfecta!- dijo Ino aplaudiendo.

-Es imposible- dijo Sakura sin interés-

Hinata estaba imaginándose la historia de amor de Ino y sintió mariposillas, mataría para que Naruto sintiera lo que ella había dicho ¡eso sonaba maravilloso! Ino fue hacia donde Hinata y la abrazó muy fuerte- ¡No te preocupes Hinata, yo lo apruebo!

¡Hinata estaba jodidamente nerviosa! Su pulso estaba acelerado y sus manos sudorosas, pudo sentir el golpe de calor en clase. Era sexta hora, tocaba química y la campana había sonado para empezar la clase. Es obvio lo que le estaba poniendo nerviosa, su compañero de clase llamado Naruto. No estaba en clase aún, pero solo pensar que iban a estar en la misma clase después de lo que había pasado con él y con sus amigas, era inaguantable. Hinata ahora sabía que Naruto _jamás_ la había notado, así que las posibilidades de que le hiciera caso en esta clase eran bajas. Ella sólo rezó para que no lo hiciera.

.¿Qué? ¡Esto es jodidamente increíble!- Hinata pudo oír la voz de Naruto, quien estaba hace poco en clase, todo lo que debía hacer era permanecer escondida, no era ningún reto, pero debía tenerlo en cuenta- ¡Hey, Himata! ¿¡Estás en esta clase!?

Hinata se estremeció- _¡Oh, no!_ \- dijo su nombre mal, lo que hirió a Hinata, pero la notó enseguida. Podía notar su cuerpo temblando, también como alguien le agarraba del hombro y sabía exactamente quién era- _¡Qué alguien me mate ya!_ Giró su cuerpo con gran esfuerzo mental, y tenía esperanzas en que su sonrojo no fuera tan intenso como ella lo notaba.

-Te lo juro, eres como un fantasmo o algo así, no tenía ni idea de que estuvieras en esta clase- Hinata, como la última vez, se encogió de hombros de manera estúpida.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! Vamos a hacer una práctica sencilla hoy, las instrucciones están en cada mesa de laboratorio, os dejaré escoger compañero hoy- dijo el profesor.

-¡Seamos compañeros!- dijo él, y se dirigió a su mesa asignada

En el camino, todo parecía ir a cámara lenta. Hinata sintió que el camino hasta la mesa de laboratorio era como de un kilómetro; tenía que admitirlo, la mano de Naruto era extremadamente grande en la pequeña muñeca de Hinata. Tenía una sensación genial en el cuerpo de sólo pensarlo

-Entonces... ¿qué ha dicho?- Dijo Naruto ansioso

Hinata volvió a la realidad una vez que él le soltó la muñeca- ¿Q-Qué?

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué ha dicho?

-O-Oh...- dijo recordando que era su 'mensajera', empezó a preparar el laboratorio para disminuir sus nervios- no le gustas- dijo suavemente

-Eso no es un problema, siempre empiezan de esa manera- dijo arrogantemente.

-N-No, quiero decir que _de verdad_ no le gustas.

-¿Me odia?- Hinata asintió avergonzada, mirando sus zapatos- está bien, le daré bien duro por detrás- Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo, le miró y se apartó un poco. Tenía miedo en sus ojos, pero para Naruto, eran como los de un cachorrito asustado. Su suave y cálido sonrojo tampoco es que ayudaran a que se viera de otra manera- _¡Es una monada!_ -pensó, la adorada vista que tenía enfrente le hizo estallar en carcajadas- ¡Es una broma!- dijo- ¡Deberías haberte visto la cara! ¡Es para partirse!

Las mejillas de Hinata se calentaron y, desafortunadamente, se pusieron rojas- ¿Q-Qué pasa c-con mi cara?- tartamudeó, y al terminar de hablar haciendo un puchero, que se vio adorable para Naruto, no era excitante, pero sí adorable _-¿Qué coño estoy pensando?_

-Para de hacer eso- dijo.

Hinata estaba muy confundida- ¿E-El qué?- dijo ella con los ojitos de cachorro más inocentes del mundo. ¡Estaba volviendo loco a Naruto!

-Eso- Hinata no lo entendía, y se leía en su cara. Naruto estuvo a punto de volver loco, agarró la barbilla de ella con dos dedos, la cara de Hinata se volvió muy roja

-Deja de hacer pucheros, niñita.


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Perdón! Sé que iba a subirlo ayer, pero al final no pude... así que os dejo hoy este capítulo. Ya se acerca lo interesante ;)**

* * *

Hinata estaba inmóvil, su cara ardía al grado de que empezó a sudar.

 _'Deja de hacer pucheros, niñita.'_

Naruto podía ver lo incómoda que estaba, vio su garganta y cómo tragaba nerviosa. Estaba disfrutando las vistas, él no pensó que ella estaba nerviosa porque le gustaba, sino porque le daba miedo, y a él le encantó lo dominante que se sentía.

-Lo siento- dijo él soltándole la barbilla- Me estaba molestando.

Hinata no dijo nada, llevó sus manos al vaso de precipitado que estaba delante de ella- Quizás d-deberíamos empezar con e-esto- dijo nerviosa.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso- Sí, deberíamos.

Como siempre, Hinata hizo el trabajo mientras que Naruto se sentó ahí haciendo varias preguntas y otras veces, a mirar al resto de la clase.

-Hey- dijo después de que Hinata hubiera acabado con el laboratorio.

-¿S-Sí?

-Tú eres una buena amiga de Sakura, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que le gusta?

Hinata jugó con el borde de su falda- Naruto a ella...

-Lo sé, sé que no le gusto pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga oportunidad ¿verdad?

 _-¡Eso es exactamente lo que significa!_ \- Hinata no sabía porqué Naruto era tan persistente en eso de ligar con Sakura, si de verdad supiera la manera en que ella lo dijo, hubiera sabido que cuando a Sakura no le gusta nadie, no le gustará _jamás_. Una vez que entras a la lista del odio de Sakura, estás allí de por vida- Le gustan las flores de cerezo- dijo Hinata rindiéndose.

-Bueno, no puedo hacer mucho con eso- dijo el sacudiendo su cabeza- ¿Algo más?

Hinata pensó un poco más.

-Bueno, le gustan las cartas. Quiero decir, le gusta leerlas. Es algo raro, pero es verdad- Los labios de Hinata formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Recordó la primera vez que fue a la casa de Sakura. su habitación estaba llena de sobres y cartas pegados a la pared, y recordó lo que Sakura le dijo aquel día.

 _-Tengo algo con las cartas, como puedes ver. Puede sonar raro pero me gusta abrirlas y mirar la escritura. No me peguntes el porqué, porque no lo sé, supongo que me gustan las cosas clásicas, ya sabes._

-¿Holaaaa?- dijo Naruto agitando la mano en frente de la cara de Hinata.

Ella salió de su recuerdo- Quizás deberías escribirle una carta de amor- dijo.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron- ¡Eso podría funcionar! Pondré algunas palabras bonitas en un trozo de papel y seguro que cae en la trampa. ¡Seguro que se enamora de mí!

Hinata se alarmó con lo que dijo: _¿Palabras bonitas? ¿Caer en la trampa?_ Hinata era una debilucha y vergonzosa chica, pero cuando era por sus amigos, se volvía muy a la defensiva.

-No estarás pensando en hacer daño a mi amiga, ¿verdad?- dijo confiada. No le importó si era Naruto quien le hablaba, su amistad era más importante.

Naruto pudo ver eso, estaba un poco sorprendido por ese lado suyo- _¡Bien por ella!_ \- pensó- _Pero mis necesidades son más importantes, ¡lo siento!_ \- ¡No te preocupes! No quería decir nada malo- mintió.

Todo lo que sabía de la chica en frente de él es que iba en serio en eso de proteger a su amiga, pero eso no hizo que cambiara de parecer. Él era un chico necesitado; Sakura era otra chica para satisfacerlas, podría sonar como un gilipollas, pero no le importó. La campana estaba a punto de sonar, Naruto había estado mirando el reloj de vez en cuando.

-El timbre está a punto de sonar- dijo- Deberíamos volver a nuestro sitio.

-Vale- dijo Hinata. Recogió el equipo de laboratorio y sus cosas. Naruto notó sus manos pequeñas haciendo todo el trabajo, miró su cara y su pelo; parecía tan angelical, tan pacífica. Tenía que admitirlo, la chica era guapa, no sabía porqué, pero no se sentía sexualmente atraído por ella como otras chicas. Sólo pensó que sería genial para mirarla, tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla dulcemente.

 _-¿¡Pero qué cojones estoy pensando!?_

¡RING!

-Bueno, me tengo que ir... ¡Nos vemos!- dijo precipitándose hacia la puerta- _¿Qué coño ha sido eso? ¿¡En serio acabo de huir de una chica!?_

* * *

Hinata suspiró aliviada. Por fin estaba en su clase favorita, arte. Arte era la única clase en la que podía des estresarse haciendo lo que más quería; pintar y dibujar era su vía de escape a otro mundo. También estaba encantada con la gente de su clase, como estaba en el nivel avanzado, por lo que todo el mundo allí, tenía una gran pasión; nunca era ruidosa o desagradable, era completamente silenciosa y centrada.

 _-¡No más dramas!_

Sacó su bloc de dibujo y esperó a las instrucciones de su profesora, quien era Kurenai-sensei. Era la única profesora con quien Hinata tenía un lazo estrecho, siempre era amable con ella y siempre le hablaba como una amiga.

-Buenas tardes a todos, como sabréis, la obra se acerca, el director Gai-sensei nos ha pedido que pintemos los escenarios para la obra- sacó un carro con brochas. Debajo del carro había unas cuantas botellas de pintura y cubos con agua- Hoy estaremos en el teatro; vuestro trabajo es pintar un paisaje, sin personas.

Fue un chasco escuchar que no podrían pintar personas hoy, cosa con la que disfrutaba Hinata. Le encantaba sentirse como Dios, cómo podía crear cual persona imaginable con características y emociones reales, sólo utilizando su mano.

 _-Oh, vaya_ \- pensó- _qué se le va a hacer._

* * *

La clase estaba en el teatro. Todo el mundo había colocado varios lienzos a lo largo del escenario; cada artista tenía su lienzo individual; Hinata tenía el pelo recogido y un delantal puesto, cubierto de pintura, atado a su cintura. Tenía gotitas de pintura en las manos y en la cara, pero estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera sabía el desastre que estaba haciendo a su alrededor.

-Oye, se me ha acabado la pintura acrílica, ¿puedo utilizar algunas de las tuyas?

-Claro- dijo Hinata a una chica con dos moñitos- ¿Cómo va el tuyo TenTen?

-Bastante bien, ¿quieres verlo?

Hinata asintió y siguió a TenTen hasta su lienzo.

-¡Vaya TenTen! ¡Es impresionante!

-Gracias, aunque creo que podría hacerlo mejor. No lo estoy sintiendo del todo ¿sabes?

Hinata frotó su hombro- No te preocupes, a mí me gusta.

-¿Puedo ver el tuyo?

-Oh, claro.

Las chicas fueron hasta el lienzo de Hinata. TenTen se quedó boquiabierta ante lo que vio- ¡Hinata! ¡En serio eres una leyenda! Casi puedo caminar por esta cosa... ¡se ve tan real!

-Gracias- dijo humildemente. Hinata había pintado una preciosa puesta de sol cuyo brillo se reflejaba en el agua, los colores eran tan brillantes que daba cierta sensación de calidez. Era, probablemente, uno de los mejores trabajos de la clase.

TenTen continuó hablando con Hinata hasta que sonó el timbre; se despidieron y TenTen y el resto de la clase se fue, Hinata fue la única que se quedó.

-¿Te vas a quedar?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Sí, quiero terminar un par de cosas.

Kurenai asintió y sonrió- De acuerdo, si necesitas más pintura, el cuarto está abierto- se despidió y se fue.

* * *

 _-¡Maldita sea!_

Hinata estaba a punto de acabar, cuando su paleta de pintura se secó. No había ninguna otra botella alrededor del escenario, y ella había gastado toda su pintura.

 _-Supongo que tengo que volver a la habitación de Kurenai._

Suspiró, aquello era exactamente lo que no quería hacer, le daba pereza caminar hasta la sala de arte y volver al teatro, pero tenía que hacerlo; tenía que terminar su dibujo.

* * *

Hinata llevaba varios botes de pintura en las manos, e iba caminando para volver al teatro cuando algo llamó su atención. Podía escuchar ruidos sordos mientras iba caminando, o al menos, eran ecos. No podía localizar de dónde venían pero sabía que provenían de algún sitio cerca del teatro. De repente escuchó un pequeño 'oh' a su derecha, caminó despacio hacia ese sonido.

-Ohhh

 _-¿Qué ha sido eso?-_ Siguió caminando más y más cerca hacia ese sonido; parecía ser la voz de Karin- _Quizás está enferma._

Hinata siguió caminando hasta que se encontró en un callejón sin salida, no quedaba nada más que el baño de los chicos y el armario del conserje. Quizás había fallado al buscar la fuente de ese sonido; suspiró y se dio la vuelta, cuando de repente...

-¡AHHH, SÍ! ¡Sigue Naruto!- Hinata pegó un brinco. Miró hacia atrás para encontrarse de frente con el baño de los chicos. Ella era, claramente, la persona más inocente del mundo, porque no sabía qué era lo que estaba oyendo, exceptuando la voz de Karin, se acercó a la puerta- ¡Sí Naruto! ¡Fóllame más fuerte!

Hinata se echó hacia atrás, pero esta vez con una cara enrojecida. Karin no estaba mala, ¡joder, claro que no! ¡Estaba haciéndolo con Naruto! Y Hinata fue lo suficientemente pervertida para escuchar eso. Corrió hacia el teatro tapándose los oídos por seguridad.

 _-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Cómo puedo ser tan tonta!?_


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! He tardado un poquito, pero es que estoy de exámenes a tope (de hecho mañana tengo uno y debería estar estudiando, peeero... meh) En fin, gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los follows y todas esas cosas, este capítulo es el que más me ha costado traducir (me he partido un poco la cabeza pensando que palabras irían mejor) En fin, la cosa se pone interesante.**

 **Otra cosa que quería deciros: Apariencias está a un capítulo de terminar, y ya tengo la siguiente historia pensada, solo digo que va a ser en el universo ninja y que habrán viajes temporales... hacia delante. Ya lo veréis, estoy impaciente por escribirla (si me dejan los estudios, algún día lo haré) y también terminaré el One-shot que estaba escribiendo.**

 **Sin más os dejo con la lectura, que la disfrutéis ;)**

* * *

Naruto se puso los pantalones, se abrochó la cremallera y se agachó para recoger su cinturón, se lo puso alrededor de la cintura y se lo abrochó.

-Ha estado bien- dijo una coqueta voz femenina. Estaba sentada en el suelo del baño poniéndose la ropa, su pelo estaba húmedo y hecho un desastre, su piel estaba pegajosa y sus gafas empañadas. Era obvio que había estado sudando mucho.

-Sep- dijo Naruto abrochándose la camisa.

-Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez.

-Ajam- se miró en el espejo tratando de arreglarse su pelo de después de un polvo, pero no hubo suerte, lo dejó y recogió sus cosas.

-Naruto...-dijo seductora la pelirroja. Se levantó del suelo y le agarró de brazo, tiró de él, acercándolo y ahuecando sus mejillas, buscó sus labios y le besó apasionadamente, con lengua y todo. Naruto pensó que era asqueroso, pero respondió de todos modos.

-Llámame- dijo ella.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, Karin- le besó en la frente y se fue- _Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a pasar._

Naruto aceleró su paso a la salida del instituto. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando de repente escuchó un pequeño quejido. Antes de que pudiera distinguir de dónde venía, se escuchó un enorme estruendo, haciéndole saltar. Giró su cuerpo para ir al teatro, las puertas estaban abiertas, así que fue hacia la entrada. Pudo ver una chica en el suelo del escenario recogiendo cosas con temor. Se había tropezado con sus propios pies y estaba recogiendo las cosas que había tirado. Miró más de cerca para ver quién era y sonrió cuando la reconoció.

Era la tímida chica que había conocido esta mañana. No sabía por qué, pero de repente tenía la urgencia de hablar con ella. Bajó las escaleras del teatro, pasando cada sitio, cuando por fin se acercó al escenario, gritó.

-¡Hey Mensajera!

Naruto no recordaba su nombre, pero sí su apodo. Hinata hizo una extraña contracción de manera nerviosa con su cuerpo. Todas las cosas que había recogido se volvieron a caer al suelo

 _-Dios, esta chica siempre está tan tensa...-_ se rascó la parte de atrás de manera nerviosa- Perdona, no pretendía asustarte.

-N-No pasa nada- dijo ella sin darle la cara- Se levantó y corrió hasta la parte de atrás del escenario. La verdad es que Hinata no quería mirar a Naruto, no en ese momento, no después de lo que había oído ¡Era vergonzoso!

Naruto se levantó perplejo. No sabía por qué esta chica huyó de él, literalmente. Miró alrededor del escenario y vio todas las pinturas que había por todas partes. Grandes pinturas, era bastante guay. Caminó alrededor mirando cada pintura como si estuviera en una galería de arte-

-¡Vaya!- dijo- ¿Quién ha hecho este?- apuntó a un gran lienzo que tenía pintado un bosque en otoño, sin acabar. Hinata asomó su cabeza para ver de qué estaba hablando.

-Ese es el de Tenten- dijo escondiéndose detrás de un gran lienzo.

-¿Tenten? ¿Tenten ha hecho esto? Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que Tenten era artista. Miró la pintura un poco más- Entonces, ¿dónde está el tuyo?- dijo finalmente.

Hinata se quedó en blanco- Eh, n-no t-tengo ninguno-mintió

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-E-Estoy limpiando después de que han terminado- dijo exhalando.

-¿Limpiando después de que han terminado?- Naruto caminó hacia ella- Vamos, no me mientas. ¿Dónde está?

La cara de Hinata ardía. Naruto la había encontrado escondida.

-N-No estoy mintiendo.

Naruto rió entrecortadamente- No soy idiota. Tienes pintura en la cara y llevas pues un delantal lleno de colores.

La miró por mucho tiempo, esperando a que reaccionara. Las orejas de Hinata ardían como fuego. Su cara era la viva imagen de un tomate, no quería enseñarle su pintura porque pensaba que era feo. No sólo eso, tampoco quería que viera lo nerviosa que le ponía.

-Mira, puedo ver lo incómoda que estás. No me voy a ir hasta que me lo enseñes.

Hinata exhaló silenciosamente- ¿P-Por qué te interesa tanto?

- _No pareces el tipo de persona al que le gustan estas cosas..._

-Porque...-se acercó a ella- me gustaría saber más sobre mi mensajera.

Hinata no podía pensar con claridad, estaba tan cerca que casi hizo que ardiera en llamas. No podía soportarlo más, tenía que calmar sus nervios, por lo que le llevó hacia donde estaba su pintura y se alejó de él.

-A-Aquí.

La boca de Naruto casi golpea el suelo. Parecía que sus ojos iban a salirse de sus orbitas, estaba claramente sorprendido.

-¡Joder! ¿Tú has hecho esto?- levantó sus brazos- ¡Ya está! ¡Se acabó! ¡La vida no tiene sentido!- Hinata no pudo resistir que una risita se escapara de sus labios. Naruto lo escuchó y sintió algo cálido en su corazón por alguna razón- Nunca pensé que podías tener este talento- dijo- En serio, esto es alucinante.

Giró su cabeza para encara a Hinata. Ella no le estaba mirando, estaba mirando sus zapatos, cosas que le turbó un profundamente.

-¿Sabes? Nunca me miras a los ojos.

-S-Sí lo hago- dijo ella mirando a otra dirección.

-No, no, apenas. Ni si quiera me estás mirando ahora mismo- caminó para acercarse a ella, y Hinata caminó lentamente hacia atrás- No tienes que tenerme miedo ¿sabes? No voy a hacerte nada, no eres mi tipo.

Hinata sintió un pinchazo en el estómago- _No soy su tipo, ¿eh?_

-Además, la única razón por la que te estoy hablando es Sakura. Si me vas a hacer el favor, qué menos que saber sobre ti.

Hinata asintió y le miró.

-Escribiré la carta esta noche y se la enviaré mañana- sonrió y caminó hacia el borde del escenario- ¡Vamos a hacer que esto funcione!

Saltó fuera del escenario con un fuerte _¡Thump!_

-Ah, sí, eh... ¿me podrías volver a decir tu nombre?

-H-Hinata.

-Cierto, cierto, cierto. No soy muy bueno con los nombres, lo siento- trotó por la escaleras del teatro- Bueno, ¡nos vemos!- se despidió y desapareció.

* * *

 _-¡Ahhh! ¡Por fin en casa!_

Hinata sintió una sensación de relax por todo su cuerpo No quería estar en otro sitio que no fuera su casa después del día que había tenido, no había nadie en su casa todavía. Su padre trabajaba tarde y su hermana Hanabi tenía deporte después del colegio. Fue hacia su habitación, que estaba limpia y ordenada, tenía un lugar para cada cosa. Todos sus materiales artísticos estaban en un sitio muy cerca de su escritorio. Saltó sobre su cama

 _-¡Vaya día de locos!_

De pronto, vinieron imágenes de Naruto en su cabeza cuando se tumbó en la cama; sonrió por cada imagen que veía. Sentía mariposas; se sentó en la cama y miró a su escritorio y vi sus blocs de dibujo y lápices de grafito

 _-¿Debería dibujarle?_

Rápidamente desechó la idea.

 _-No me extraña que piense que doy miedo._

Se tumbó sobre su almohada, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas pasaron de la siguiente manera: Naruto le escribía una carta de amor a Sakura y Hinata correría hacia Sakura diciendo que un "admirador secreto" lo dejó en su mesa. Sakura lo rechazaría con asco y diría...

 _-¡Ugh! Es de Naruto_

...y la tiraría. Hubo un punto en el que ni Naruto ni Hinata sabían qué hacer. Probaron todo: flores, chocolates, peluches, pero nada parecía funcionar. Todas las chicas en el instituto estaban celosas de la atención que Sakura estaba recibiendo de Naruto, pero ella estaba completamente molesta por eso.

-Tu amiga es una zorra. La cabeza de Naruto descansaba sobre la palma de su mano. Hinata le miró dolida. -Lo siento, pero es verdad. Ni si quiera cede, joder- puso los codos sobre la mesa- Esto me está volviendo jodidamente loco.

Hinata y Naruto estaban en sexta hora, haciendo otra práctica de laboratorio. Bueno, Hinata era quién lo hacía, Naruto solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo jugando con las cosas del laboratorio.

-Te dije que no le gustabas- murmuró Hinata.

-¡Lo sé! Pero nunca he sido rechazado por ninguna chica, _¡nunca!_ \- Naruto agitó sus manos para enfatizar ese último 'nunca'.

-Lo siento, Naruto, pero Sakura no es el tipo de chica que cede- dijo ella en un intento por hacerle sentir mejor.

Naruto la miró- Joder, ya me he dado cuenta.

Paro y observó su belleza, la chica era verdaderamente preciosa- Su pelo se ondeaba donde sea que ella se moviese, era bajita, con manos y pies pequeños, en general, era la cosa más adorable, además que tenía una estupenda figura, como los relojes de arena, nada por lo que babear, pero estaba bien.

-Oye, Himata- dijo.

-H-Hinata- dijo decepcionada.

-Sí, perdona, ¿tienes novio?- Hinata enrojeció por esa pregunta.

-N-No.

-¿Te gustan las chicas?

-¡N-No!- su sonrojo crecía ferozmente.

Naruto miró a su compañera una vez más, esta vez, a sus piernas. Era brillantes y parecían suaves.

 _-Me encantaría frotarlas con mis manos_ -pensó- Miró su bonita cara, y se la imaginó encima de él, desnuda. Imagen que le gustó bastante _-Apuesto a que tiene los orgasmos más adorables. La empotraría duro para que gritara mi nombre con esa vocecita tan inocente que tiene._

Naruto estaba excitándose con sus pensamientos, y no iba a ignorarlos.

-Ven a verme después del instituto en el teatro, ¿vale?- dijo.

Hinata estaba confusa, pero conforme de todos modos. Lo único que le hacía sentir mal era su mirada, era diferente de cómo solía mirarla, pero cedió.

* * *

Hinata se sentó en el escenario del teatro, tenía curiosidad porqué Naruto quería verla, se figuró que era por Sakura.

-Hey, has venido- dijo una voz detrás de ella, se levantó trastabillando, nerviosa.

-S-Sí.

Él la cogió de la mano y la llevó detrás del escenario, la sangre corrió por su cara.

 _-¿¡M-Me está cogiendo de la mano!?_

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Naruto la giró, haciendo que perdiera la coordinación. Se quedó en blanco pero se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Su espalda estaba contra la pares y sus manos, por encima de su cabeza, mientras Naruto las sujetaba firmemente.

-Olvídate de Sakura- le susurró al oído- Hagamos otro trato, ¿vale?- hundió la nariz en las hebras del pelo que estaba en su cuello- Voy a ser tu educador sobre sexo, ¿vale? Te voy a enseñar todo lo que hay que saber sobre el placer. Cómo funciona, qué es, y cómo se siente.

Naruto apretó su pecho contra el de Hinata cuando dijo las tres últimas palabras. Hinata se sentía incómoda por lo que estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo, le gustó. Naruto por fin la había notado y eso era lo que siempre había querido.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tenemos un trato?

Hinata estaba cediendo poco a poco, hasta que su alma y su corazón dejaron de pertenecerle.

-¿Qué dices Hinata? Déjame ser tu chico malo...


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡LO SÉ! He tardado mucho, ¿verdad? Bueno, no me peguéis que estoy a finales de clases y me queda nada y menos para acabar las clases :) además que tengo una vida social un poco exigente, mi vida estudiantil también lo es. PERO NO IMPORTA PORQUE YA ESTÁ AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO TRADUCIDO, y, ¡oh! Con lemmon ;) sí, esta es la parte buena que os decía. Me pregunto si alguien lee estas notas de autora loca, bueno no sé. Como siempre gracias por reviews, favs, follows... el autor seguro que estará muuuuuy contento/a :) y sin más os dejo con el capítulo :***

* * *

-De acuerdo- susurró.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Bien.

Le soltó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

A Hinata le daba vergüenza decirlo, pero no, nunca lo había hecho. Ningún chico jamás le había prestado atención, de hecho, Naruto era el primero que le había hablado más de un día seguido. En realidad, era bastante triste.

-H-He besado a mis padres y e-en ocasiones a gente de m-mi familia- dijo tratando de evitar la verdad.

-¡No, eso no! Me refiero en los labios.

Hinata bajó su cabeza, avergonzada- No...

Naruto sonrió orgulloso- Eso significa que seré el primero.

Agarró sus manos de nuevo, y la atrajo hacia él. Hinata sintió una ola de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Ahora, bésame como piensas que alguien lo haría.

Estaba muy nerviosa, todo estaba pasando muy deprisa, tuvo que hacer todo el uso de su fuerza interior para hacer lo que le pedía. Era más bajita que Naruto, que le sacaba una cabeza, por lo que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para besarle, le dio un rápido pico en los labios, era suficiente para hacerla enrojecer.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?- dijo insatisfecho.

-Un b-beso- dijo ella tímidamente.

-No, eso es un piquito, algo que le das a alguien en la mejilla- soltó una de sus manos y tomó su mejilla. Su cara se acercaba a la suya- Hagámoslo otra vez, pero esta vez, te ayudaré.

Inclinó su cabeza a la derecha y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Hinata estaba completamente perdida con lo que tenía que hacer, ella se movería según sus intuiciones, Naruto pudo notarlo. Chupó el labio de abajo para entrar, esperando que ella lo entendiera, Hinata pensaba que ese movimiento fue raro, pero asumió que era para abrir la boca, así que lo hizo. Naruto se deslizó dentro de ella, explorando cada rincón. Lamió las paredes de su boca, sus encías, y la saboreó a ella en el proceso. Hinata estaba desesperada por gemir, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza, Naruto se separó de sus labios, despacio.

-Ahora hazme lo mismo- dijo entrecortadamente.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo que le acababa de hacer, sólo sabía que había sido muy bueno, se acercó a sus labios otra vez, y deslizó su lengua sin pedir permiso, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y a Naruto tampoco le importó. Su beso era húmedo, estaba usando mucha saliva, y ella sabía que era malo. Naruto pudo leer su debate interno, por lo que dejó de besarla.

-Relájate- dijo- Tienes los labios suaves, aprovéchalo.

Le agarró la cintura y la empujó despacio contra la pared. Volvió a inclinar la cabeza e hizo el primer movimiento, su lengua acariciaba el interior de su boca, cuando, en un suspiro, no pudo evitar un suave gemido.

-¡SSSí!- pensó él.

Empujó su lengua más adentro de ella y empezó a jugar con la suya. Hinata no pudo aguantar más, no podía contener sus gemidos, necesitaba controlarse. Empujó su lengua fuera de la boca, Naruto se sorprendió por eso, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella se apartó, sus lenguas empezaron a girar la una alrededor de la otra, mientras se daban besos. Estaba estupefacto por lo que ella había hecho, tan pronto como se quedaron sin aire, pararon.

-¡Así es como se da un jodido beso!- dijo emocionado.

Hinata solo estaba de pie, jadeando. Estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, Naruto le soltó la cintura y acarició sus muslos, ella se estremeció y se echó para atrás, cosa que hizo que Naruto riera disimuladamente por su reacción.

-Siempre son las más calladas- dijo mientras se iba del escenario- Te diré dónde será nuestra próxima 'lección'- dijo guiñando un ojo- Me aseguraré que sea pronto- caminó pasando por la cortina y desapareció.

Hinata recogió sus cosas y caminó afuera del escenario, estaba todavía en shock por el beso. ¿Quién iba a pensar que su primer beso iba a ser con Naruto? Es más, ¿quién iba a pensar que si primer beso iba a ser con Naruto _y_ con lengua?

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en su habitación, tratando de olvidar lo que había hecho.

 _Lenguas retorciéndose..._

 _Gemidos..._

 _Saliva.._

-¡Ya vale!- se agarró la cabeza y la sacudió fuertemente.

-¡Onee-sama!- Un fuerte golpe venía fuera de la habitación- ¿Puedo entrar?

-S-Sí- dijo Hinata recobrando la compostura. Se sentó derecha y se arregló el pelo. Una joven pasó dentro, tenía los mismos ojos de color lavanda que Hinata y un pelo liso y largo, como su hermana. A parte de eso, no tenían nada en común; su pelo era castaño claro, y no tenía flequillo, al contrario que su hermana, de hecho, tenía un largo mechón de pelo colgando de su cara. También era más bajita y no tan _'desarrollada'_ como Hinata.

-Papá ha llamado, dice que va a volver a llegar tarde a casa.

-Oh, v-vale, gracias.

La chica observó a su hermana por un momento, y observó los sonrojos que tenía por toda la cara y lo nerviosa que parecía estar.

-Onee-sama, ¿estás bien?- puso la palma de la mano en la frente de su hermana- tu cara esta roja y parece que estas algo caliente.

Hinata miró a su hermana y apretó los labios de manera ansiosa. Quería contarle a su hermana lo que había pasado, confiaba en ella profundamente, pero tenía miedo de cómo se lo iba a tomar.

-Hanabi, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

-Sí- dijo con curiosidad.

-¿Lo prometes?

Hanabi puso los ojos en blanco, molesta- ¡Sí, lo prometo! ¡Escúpelo!

Hinata respiró hondo-He besado a un chico...

Hanabi le dedicó una sonrisilla picarona- ¡Ohhh, mi hermana mayor ya ha dado su primer beso!- empezó a saltar por la habitación y a bailar por la emoción- ¿Y con quién ha sido?

Hinata miró por la ventana- No te lo voy a decir.

¡Anda, venga! ¡Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie!- su hermana suplicó, poniendo carita de inocente.

-De acuerdo-dijo Hinata, rindiéndose. Miró al suelo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos- El chico al que he besado... ha sido... Naruto.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Hanabi puso sus manos en los hombros de Hinata, y le sacudió adelante y atrás- ¡Hinata, no! A ese chico no le han castrado todavía, es como un maldito perro en celo.

-Lo sé- dijo Hinata avergonzada. Empezó a contarle a su hermana todo lo que había pasado, desde cuando le ayudaba a enamorar a Sakura hasta el beso en el teatro. Por supuesto, no le contó sobre su relación profesor-alumna que pronto iba a tener con Naruto, no quería que su hermana pequeña supiera ese tipo de cosas.

-Onee-chan has estado pasando mucho tiempo con él- le sujetó de las manos firmemente- Ten cuidado, ¿vale?, no se lo contaré a nadie, pero por favor, ten cuidado- Hinata asintió de manera tímida- Sinceramente...- dijo su hermana saliendo- creo que se va a enamorar de ti...- sonrió orgullosa- Mi hermana es demasiado dulce y guapa para no ser querida, ¡seguro que se da cuenta pronto y nunca te dejará ir!- siguió su camino hacia el pasillo- _Mi hermana tiene un chico malo, ¡un chico verdaderamente malo!_

* * *

Hinata bajó por los pasillos del colegio, iba temprano como siempre, no le apetecía ir directamente a clase, por lo que se dedicó a dar vueltas por ahí.

Naruto estaba sentado debajo de su taquilla. Pudo oír unos pasos al lado opuesto del pasillo, levantó la cabeza para ver quién era. Vio una chica dando vueltas y pequeños saltitos. Era algo divertido de ver, pudo notar que ella pensaba que estaba sola, por lo que la siguió en silencio por todo el instituto.

Hinata estaba siendo completamente como una niña, daba saltitos en cada azulejo tratando de no pisar las rayas. Se ría cada vez que estaba a punto de pisar una. Cuando por fin llegó a la clase que tenía asignada, una voz familiar hizo que saltara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeña?- Naruto estaba apoyado contra la puerta; sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho y tenía una sonrisilla insinuante. Hinata estaba enrojecida por su presencia. No podía creer que la hubiera estado viendo todo el tiempo. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí y, por lo que parecía, la había bloqueado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?- dijo acercándose a ella. Hinata estaba muda por sus nervios, tragó duro por su caricia. Tenía las manos en su pequeña cintura y la tiró acercándola hacia él- ¿Estás aquí para nuestra siguiente clase?- sus manos bajaron por sus muslos y la acarició gentilmente. Eran tan suaves como había imaginado, sus manos bajaron por su ropa interior, lentamente, ella cerró rápidamente las piernas.

-No te preocupes, hemos llegado como media hora temprano, las luces ni siquiera están encendidas. No hay nadie aquí- le mordisqueó la oreja y sopló suavemente para darle escalofríos- Ábrelas para mí...

En su estado de sumisión, hizo lo que le pidió. Una sonrisa se arrastró por su cara y sus manos se apoyaron en su flor cubierta. Sus dos dedos descansaron en aquel lugar, ella estaba muy rígida.

-Relájate- le susurró al oído. Empezó a frotar su ropa interior en círculos. Al principio fue lento, pero empezó a ir más rápido. Su rapidez estaba creando una sensación de calor en su zona privada, sus piernas se contraían y ella cerró los ojos.

 _-Ohhhh_

Siguió gimiendo ante la magnífica sensación que Naruto estaba creando para ella, su cara estaba ardiendo de éxtasis, y Naruto estaba disfrutando los ruidos que estaba haciendo. Llegó hasta su clítoris, y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, Hinata dejó escapar un grito y cerró las piernas, firmemente, en su mano.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo de manera seductora. Hinata asintió. Su roce empezó a ir más rápido y más fuerte, estaba al límite.

 _-Ten cuidado..._

La sensación de placer se fue rápidamente. Recordó lo que le había dicho su hermana, que tuviera cuidado. Se sentía fatal por lo que estaba haciendo mientras pensaba en la advertencia que le había dado su hermana.

-¡Para!- gritó, empujándole. Naruto estaba sorprendido por su rechazo, él pensó que lo estaba disfrutando, y sus manos volvieron a sus muslos.

-¿Por qué? Tú dijiste-

-¡Por favor, para! Se alejó de él y recogió sus cosas, nerviosa. En un suspiro se había ido, y Naruto estaba allí, de pie. De repente se sintió culpable, no quería aprovecharse de ella, pero había vuelto a hacer lo mismo que otras chicas, ¿por qué con ella era diferente? No entendía porqué tenía un peso en su corazón, debido a su reacción.

* * *

Naruto no podía dejar de mirar a la chica que había huido de él.

 _-¡Mírame!_ \- pensó- _¡Por favor! Gira la cabeza y ¡mírame!_

No podía estarse quieto, necesitaba llamar la atención de Hinata. Parecía un perro tratando de llamar la atención para que su dueño le sacara a pasear.

Hinata le había estando evitando durante todo el día. Estaba ansiosa por irse de clase y alejarse de él, no quería volver a verle la cara. Algo le dio en la cabeza, los compañeros que estaban a su alrededor, se rieron en silencio, era un trozo de papel que alguien le había lanzado, pudo ver algunas letras, por lo que lo abrió. Era de Naruto, y decía:

 **Oye, ¿podemos hablar?**

Hinata se puso colorada después de leerlo, lo tiró al suelo y trató desesperadamente prestar atención en clase. Naruto le vio tirar su nota y gruñó impaciente. Esa chica le estaba volviendo jodidamente loco y lo peor es que ni sabía porqué. Si hubiera sido otra, hubiera pasado de ella y hubiera vuelto a su vida, y tan normal. ¿Por qué no era lo mismo con ella?

El timbre sonó y Naruto fue rápido y directo hacia Hinata, pero paró al verla hablando con Sakura.

 _-No, ahora no. Esperaré a la hora de la comida._

Suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando de pronto, alguien le agarró del brazo.

-¡Hola guapo! ¿Me has echado de menos?- Era Karin, quien le estaba abrazando muy fuerte, haciendo que sus pechos se frotaran contra su brazo.

-Hm, sí- dijo sin interés.

-¡Bien! Yo también-empezó a hablarle sobre su día, cosa que molestó a Naruto al máximo.

 _-¡Por favor! ¡Que llegue la hora de comer ya!_

* * *

Naruto vio a Hinata cogiendo la comida de su taquilla, se aseguró por partida doble que no estuvieran ni Ino ni Sakura. Cuando por fin vio que no estaban allí, corrió hacia donde estaba ella.

-¡Oye, mira! Lo siento- dijo detrás de ella. Ella se sacudió hacia atrás y se dio contra el estante superior de su taquilla en la cabeza. -Uhhhh, ¿estás bien?- dijo Naruto tratando de reprimir una risa, se veía tan adorable acariciándose el golpe.

-S-Sí- de repente se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, y trató de escapar. Naruto no se lo iba a permitir, por lo que bloqueó cada salida y trató de hacerla regresar a su lugar.

-Oye mira, estoy tratando de disculparme- Hinata dejó de moverse y miró al suelo.

-Está bien, te perdono. Ahora suéltame- esquivó su brazo y corrió, Naruto la siguió y le agarró del hombro. El pasillo estaba vacío, por lo que nadie podía verlos.

-Por favor, perdóname. Aún quiero hacer las clases...- Sabía que sonaba como un auténtico capullo, pero era verdad, eso era lo único que quería, ¿verdad?

Hinata estaba roja

\- P-Pero yo n-no- dijo.

Naruto se puso delante de ella, con sus ojos, su desesperación y su preocupación- ¡Pero yo sí!- dijo- Te prometo que no haré nada que no quieras- Agarró sus muñecas- Por favor... lo necesito, de verdad.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir pena por el pobre chico, lo quería demasiado, al grado de disculparse, cosa que no era muy común en él. Tenía que admitirlo, se sintió especial.

-De acuerdo- Naruto saltó de alegría a su respuesta, le dio un abrazo rápido y sonrió.

-¡Genial! Te veo a sexta hora.

Corrió, bajando por el pasillo mientras que Hinata caminaba detrás de él.

 _-Lo siento Hanabi, lo siento Sakura._


	7. Capítulo 7

-¡Hey! Por fin llegas

-Sí, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-¡Lo siento, chicas! Me surgió... me surgió algo...

Hinata colocó su almuerzo en la mesa y se sentó, sus amigas estaban al lado opuesto, y estaban comiendo cuando ella vino.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la rubia.

Hinata empezó a jugar con su pelo, no quería contarles sobre Naruto, no quería que lo supieran. Especialmente no quería que Sakura lo supiera ya que le había prometido no acercarse a Naruto, y ahora, iba a verle cada día para tener clases sobre sexo. Se sintió terriblemente culpable y. también, muy avergonzada.

-N-Nada importante, s-sólo tengo que quedarme después de clases.

Sus amigas le miraron incrédulas. Hinata nunca tartamudeaba cuando estaba con ellas, les hablaba con su pasiva y suave voz, pero nunca tartamudeaba. Sólo se atragantaba con sus palabras cuando estaba nerviosa o mentía, Ino examinó cuidadosamente su cara, y vio dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas, sabía que estaba colorada.

-Pues yo creo que mientes, es un chico- Ino la miró atenta, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa- Hinata, ¿ha sido _un chico_ lo que te ha quitado tiempo?

La chica con la cara colorada respondió rápidamente- ¡N-No!- Inmediatamente se calló, de todas maneras, sabía que no sonaba convincente.

-¡LO SABÍA! ¡Ha sido un chico! Oh, ¡cuéntame quién es, Hinata!- Ino suplicó juntando sus manos.

Hinata había entrado en calor en seguida, si alguien entraba en la cafetería, la primera cosa que se notaría sería ella.

 _-¡No puedo! ¡No cederé!_

-Déjala en paz Ino, no quiere contarlo- Sakura miró a su agitada amiga de manera cálida- Y no porqué hacerlo si no quiere.

Se levantó, tiró la basura y volvió a la mesa, limpiándose las manos- Ahora, ¿podemos hablar de Naruto un segundo? El corazón de Hinata dejó de latir cuando escuchó el nombre de Naruto. -¡Es el tío más pervertido de todo el instituto! De verdad, ¡no me dejaba en paz!- Sakura se quito el pelo de la cara- Gracias a Dios que ya se ha rendido, es un capullo que te estaba usando en secreto para enviarme sus regalos, de verdad que lo siento Hinata.

Hinata no pudo mirar a la cara a su amiga, sintió una ola de vergüenza recorriéndole entera, ella era parte de toda la treta de Naruto y Sakura le declaraba inocente- _Soy una persona horrible_.

-Me alegro que ya no hables a ese idiota más, podría haberte hecho mucho daño- La culpa de Hinata creció, odiaba ese sentimiento de estar mintiéndole a sus amigas.

-¡Yo aún tengo esperanza de que mi historia sobre la chica buena y el chico malo va a ocurrir!- Hinata miró a su amiga rubia- Podrían hacer la pareja más adorable, ya sabes, una vez que Naruto cambie sus costumbres.

-Ino, idiota, déjalo ya... ¡Eso no va a pasar nunca!- Hinata miró a sus amigas y rió

 _-Ino y su divertida imaginación, ojalá se hiciera realidad, pero no es posible._

* * *

Durante la sexta hora, Naruto no le habló, ella de hecho creía que le estaba ignorando. No fue hasta el final de la clase cuando por fin le hablo.

-Oye, quedamos en el teatro otra vez, te veré allí- y se fue. Hinata asintió y se dirigió al aula de arte, antes de que pudiera entrar en la clase, observó una nota pegada en la puerta:

 _ **A séptima hora, la clase se hará en el teatro, otra vez.**_

-Supongo que tenemos que correr hacia allá- Hinata se volvió para ver a su compañera de arte, Tenten- No querrás llegar tarde.

Las dos chicas fueron hacia los pasillos, cuando por fin llegaron al teatro, Tenten empezó a sacar sus cosas. Empezó a pintar cuando notó que Hinata estaba de pie a su lado.

-¿No vas a pintar?- preguntó.

-No, ya lo he terminado.

-Ah, es cierto, te quedaste después de clase, ¿no?

Hinata asintió, empezó a mirar cómo Tenten acariciaba delicadamente el papel, creando maravillosas y realísticas características, estaba impresionada con su trabajo. De pronto, recordó la reacción de Naruto cuando lo vio.

-A Naruto le encantó tu cuadro- dijo suavemente.

Tenten detuvo sus pinceladas y miró a Hinata con una cara de confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo ha estado Naruto aquí?

Hinata jugó con su pelo nerviosa- O-Oh, se coló aquí el otro día, después de clases. Se quedó impresionado cuando vio tu trabajo.

-Seguro que sí- dijo Tenten en desacuerdo- Me apuesto lo que sea, a que dijo eso porque vio que era mío.

-¡No, en serio! No sabía que era tuyo hasta que se lo dije, ni si quiera sabía que eras artista.

Tenten sacudió su cabeza molesta- Por supuesto que no lo sabía- hizo una pausa momentánea, y sus ojos se pusieron más tristes, miró a Hinata preocupada- Escucha, Hinata, eres una chica estupendo, aléjate de Naruto, ¿de acuerdo? Él sólo significa problemas.

El estómago de Hinata se encogió, ella ya le estaba viendo para los propósitos más inmorales. Tenten le agarró de las manos- Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que él, créeme.

-G-Gracias, Tenten- La chica de los moñitos sonrió y siguió pintando.

* * *

Hinata caminaba por el escenario nerviosa, había quedado con Naruto después de clase, pero no podía dejar de estar nerviosa. Decidió mirar las pinturas del resto de sus compañeros, pensó que eso podría calmarle, empezó con el de Tenten, cuyo trabajo estaba por fin terminado, por lo que se veía mucho más impresionante que cuando estaba sin terminar. Cada detalle destacaba de la misma manera.

 _-¡Es impresionante!_

De repente sintió algo caliente en la cabeza y unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, saltó por el repentino movimiento. Una risilla se hizo presente detrás de su oído, desde ese momento, sabía de quién se trataba.

-¿Por qué siempre estás tan tensa...?

Naruto recorrió su pelo con los dedos, colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja, y dejando el resto descansando sobre su hombro; su cuello estaba al descubierto y ligeramente inclinado hacia la izquierda. Hinata pudo sentir como su sonrojo se hacía más notable a medida que la respiración de él era más cercana; cuando sus labios, finalmente, tocaron su cuello, se le escapó un pequeño chillido.

Él empezó a darle pequeños besos arriba y abajo del cuello, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se lo lamió; se guardó un gemido y se puso rígida, su mano estaba a punto de alcanzar la cabeza de él, cuando rápidamente, la sujetó.

-No te contengas- dijo- gime si quieres, no pasa nada.

Aún con la mano sujetando su cintura, Naruto empezó respirando en su cuello, y su nariz rozándolo ligeramente; sus labios empezaron a besarle suavemente, tanto que empezaron a morderle y, finalmente, por chuparle.

-¡Ohhhh!- Hinata utilizó su mano libre para tirarle del pelo, estaba acercándole a ella de manera inconsciente. Naruto, pudo ver el efecto que tenía sobre ella, y empezó a aumentar su velocidad; a tal punto, Hinata no podía estarse quieta, ya sea arqueando la espalda, o doblando sus rodillas. Sus gritos y gemidos se volvían, a cada segundo, más fuertes; Naruto estaba muy satisfecho con su reacción, y le dejó ir. Hinata se decepcionó un poco al ver que había parado.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Naruto- Antes de que hagamos nada, me gustaría repasar algunas cosas.

Hinata le encaró, con su vista aún, un poco nublada.

-Número uno: no eres mi novia, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa que hagamos aquí, desde ahora, no significa nada, ¿lo entiendes?-Hinata asintió, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo; era obvio que aquello no era una relación- Bien, ahora, número dos: no somos amigos. Esto no nos hace colegas en absoluto. No nos hablaremos durante las clases, sólo antes o después; recuerda, esto es sólo por diversión.

Hinata estaba desolada, ¿no podían ser ni siquiera amigos? Había escuchado hablar de los amigos con beneficios, ¿no podían ser ni si quiera eso?

-Número tres: abrazos, sé que suena raro, pero no haremos eso, si acaso, será uno rápido- pensó que esa regla era un poco rara, ¿qué le pasaba con abrazar?- Número cuatro: besos, no nos besaremos a no ser que yo lo diga o lo inicie, _nunca_ nos besaremos en público, número cinco: yo soy el profesor, por tanto, yo decido lo que se hace y _siempre_ haré el primer movimiento.

Sakura tenía razón, Naruto era un capullo, todas esas reglas significaban, más que nada, que iba a usarla cuando estuviera de humor. Estaba a punto de romper el trato con él, hasta que de repente habló:

-Y, por último, número seis: te prometo que no haré nada con lo que te sientas incómoda. No haré nada sin tu consentimiento, de verdad, no me importa si nos besamos toda la tarde, mientras que estés a gusto con ello- pequeñas mariposas revoloteaban en el estómago de Hinata, sintió que Naruto se preocupaba en secreto por ella, y eso le hizo sentirse feliz- ¡Bien! Esas son mis reglas, no las rompas, y yo no romperé las mías- Naruto le agarró la mano y la guió hasta los bastidores- ahora empezaremos con la lección, vamos.

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en una silla plegable, encorvado, con sus brazos doblados, mientras que Hinata recogía sus cosas, pues así nadie sabría que estaban allí.

-Bien, ¿estás lista?- dijo cuando volvió. Ella asintió nerviosa y se acercó a él- Bien, si estás de acuerdo, quiero que te sientes en mí- Hinata estaba confusa por lo que le pidió, no entendió porqué quería que hiciera eso. Se giró y se sentó sobre él como si fuera una silla- ¡No, no así!- dijo empujándole levemente- cara a cara.

Hinata se volvió a girar, encarándole esta vez. Estaba a punto de sentarse en su regazo cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-N-No llevo pantalones.

-¿Y?

-P-Puede que me veas la ropa interior.

Naruto le dio a Hinata una mirada muy extraña- Hinata, he visto un montón de ropa interior femenina antes, montones de ella. Además ya te he visto en ropa interior, ¿recuerdas?

Tenía razón sobre eso, lo que pasó ayer no era ningún sueño.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella.

Se sentó encima de él, rodeándole el cuello, para no perder el equilibrio; su cara estaba roja por la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Bien, ahora muévete de atrás hacia adelante, empezarás a sentir algo, y te moverás como quieras, pero de momento, muévete así- Y así fue como lo hizo, movió sus caderas despacio, en un movimiento sincronizado; empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en sus partes bajar, sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse rápido, miró al techo y cerró los ojos- ¿Lo sientes?- dijo Naruto con una voz ronca, ella asintió- entonces, ve más rápido.

El ritmo de sus caderas fue más rápido, y la sensación de cosquilleo que tenía empezó a quemar, Naruto agarró sus caderas para acercarla más.

 _-¡Ahhh!_

Hinata estaba calentándose, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus caderas estaban apretadas, y estaba gimiendo y suspirando locamente. Naruto no se quedaba atrás, él también tenía los ojos cerrados y en su cara podía verse una expresión de puro placer, apretó sus caderas y empezó a tener el control de la situación, ahora era su turno de gemir.

 _-¡Joder!_

Hinata podía escuchar gemir a su compañero, pero como si fueran ecos. Estaba tan metida en lo que estaba sintiendo, en el límite, cuando sintió algo salir de ella; se levantó y miró su ropa interior.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has parado?- dijo Naruto, decepcionado. Miró su expresión de nerviosismo, siguió la mirada de ella hacia su ropa interior, estaba húmeda- No te avergüences, a los chicos le gusta eso.

 _-¿De verdad?_

Hinata era una chica muy inocente, no sabía nada sobre sexo. Pensó que se lo había hecho encima, que se lo había hecho encima de Naruto, y estaba enrojecida por ello.

-No te preocupes, sólo estás húmeda, significa que te gusta- Naruto le sujetó las caderas y la volvió a sentar- Acabemos con esto, ¿vale?- dijo sonriendo.

Una vez que Hinata asintió, volvió a tomar el control otra vez. Decidió cambiar sus movimientos a círculos, y para su sorpresa, Hinata estaba gimiendo un poco más fuerte que antes, al punto de que tenía orgasmos. Justo como había pensado, sus orgasmos eran adorables e increíblemente excitantes.

 _-Así que le gusta de este modo, ¿eh?_

El cuerpo de Naruto empezó a sacudirse y Hinata a contraerse, los dos tenían sus ojos cerrados muy fuerte, él tenía los dientes apretados, y movió su cabeza hacia delante, dejando que Hinata tirara de su pelo, podía sentir como sus delicadas manos le acariciaban el pelo.

 _-¡Dios mío!_

Pudo escuchar sus repetitivos gemidos, era demasiado para él. Aquella gentil diosa que estaba sentada encima de él, era demasiado para aguantarlo.

 _-¡Oh, joder!_

Estaba en la cumbre, buscó la cintura de Hinata para acercarla, pero lo rechazó en seguida.

 _-No, no puedo..._

Hinata notó aquella vacilación por su parte, ¿acaso quería abrazarle?

 _-¡Ahhh!_

Ambos gritaron, desplomándose sobre los hombros del otro.

-Ha estado muy bien para ser tu primer intento- dijo Naruto jadeando.

-G-Gracias- dijo Hinata recuperando el aliento.

 _-Círculos, lo tendré en mente._


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Bueno, pues como había dicho, lo prometido es deuda. Doble capítulo sabrosón de la traducción :) Os quejaréis ¿eh? Espero que os guste tanto como a mí :D_**

* * *

Naruto e Hinata estaban fuera del teatro, los dos estaban caminando distanciados del uno al otro, ni si quiera se estaban mirando el uno al otro, aún cuando Naruto habló.

-Así que, siempre vienes pronto a clase, ¿no?

-S-Sí

-Bien, supongo que te veré cada mañana para decirte lo que hay.

De repente, él dejó de caminar y se inclinó hacia el suelo. Hinata no sabía si esperarle, o seguir andando; no eran amigos, así que ¿para qué caminar juntos? No sólo eso, Naruto había dicho que no podían estar juntos en público, por lo que decidió caminar, abrió las puertas del colegio para irse.

-¡Oye, espera!- Aún en la puerta, Hinata se giró para ver al chico que le estaba llamando, quien se quitó la mochila y abrió la cremallera- Por desgracia, no podemos seguir quedando aquí, las obras de teatro y todos esos frikis van a estar ensayando- sacó un trozo de papel y garabateó algo en el, cuando terminó se lo dio- Quedaremos en mi casa desde ahora- le sonrió arrogante- deberías sentirte orgullosa, serás la primera chica que venga a mi casa. Normalmente me tiro a una chica en el colegio o en su casa.

Hinata estaba un poco asustaba por la nueva localización, era una alarma de peligro, una violación de su mejor momento. También estaba profundamente asustada que estaría haciendo todas esas cosas mientras que los padres de él estaban en casa, el miedo y el horror de aquella idea estaba claramente reflejado en su cara.

-Hinata, relájate ¿vale? Ya te he dicho que no voy a hacer nada con lo que te sientas incómoda, así que cambia esa cara.

Se sintió mucho más segura una vez que él dijo eso- Lo siento- notó que Naruto estaba luchando por abrochar su mochila.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó

Hinata miró detalladamente su mochila, no le extrañaba que no pudiera cerrarla, estaba en unas condiciones deplorables. Tenía una mochila JanSport de color negro, estaba muy desgastada y sucia, tenía pequeños agujeros a los lados y en la base, y una de las tiras parecía que estaba a punto de soltarse, la cara de él expresaba una enorme irritación.

-Deberías comprarte otra mochila nueva- dijo suavemente.

-Cállate- Hinata se congeló por su respuesta, era muy sensible y su comentario le había herido; Naruto notó que Hinata no le había vuelto a hablar otra vez, después levantó la cabeza y le miró, viendo su cara herida, y sintió la gran necesidad de hacerla sentir mejor- Eres como la tercera persona que me dice eso hoy; nota que he dicho 'hoy'. Todo el mundo me ha estado diciendo que me compre una la semana entera.

Se levantó y agarró la mochila, movió una mano como si estuviera vendiendo un producto asombroso.

-Es que, ¡mírala! Esto... ¡tiene vida, cuenta una historia!- se la colgó y continuó andando- ¡Vamos! Aún funciona, hasta que las cosas empiecen a caerse de la mochila, _quizás_ considere comprarme una nueva, pero por ahora... ¡me la quedo!

Hinata estaba caminando detrás de él, cubriendo su boca con la mano tratando desesperadamente no reírse, mientras que Naruto seguía en sus divagaciones- Diciéndome cómo vivir mi vida, ¡pfff! No me digas lo que tengo qué hacer.

Una risilla se escapó de los labios, Naruto se giró para verla sonriendo.

-L-Lo siento- dijo ladeando su cabeza.

Cuando la vio sonreír sintió un calor en el corazón, y se acercó hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te ríes de mí?- preguntó mirándola.

-Lo siento es que...- dijo riendo- es tan divertido cómo te pones tan sentimental por tu mochila- se cubrió la boca con las manos y continuó riendo. Su cara estaba roja por la risa- Todo lo que he dicho ha sido 'cómprate una mochila nueva' y ¡bam!- dijo levantando las manos- ¡Te pones a la defensiva!

Hinata estaba sin aliento, se abrazó la tripa por el alegre dolor que estaba sintiendo, Naruto pensó que era la cosa más adorable del mundo, le agarró de los hombros y descansó la barbilla en su cabeza. Una vez que Hinata se había tranquilizado, su cara se puso colorada, pues Naruto estaba muy cerca.

-¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió tímidamente, mirando al suelo. Empezaron a caminar hacia fuera.

 _-Supongo que ya está_ \- pensó. Las reglas eran que se deberían ignorar hasta la mañana del día siguiente- A-Adiós- dijo nerviosa.

Naruto miró a su derecha para ver cómo la chica se estaba yendo, su casa estaba en el lado opuesto, pero no quería irse aún, por lo que corrió a pasos silenciosos hacia ella.

-Supongo que vamos por el mismo camino, ¿eh?- dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

Hinata se alejó de él-No tengo permitido hablarte más, ¿recuerdas?

Naruto miró alrededor del colegio- ¡Está bien! No creo que haya nadie por aquí. ¿Qué tal si te acompaño hasta tu casa?

El corazón de Hinata tenía bajas pulsaciones- D-De acuerdo.

Se acercó a él y empezaron a caminar fuera del colegio, estaban al lado del mercado del pueblo, Naruto empezó a hablarle.

-Entonces... ¿sigues pintando?

-N-No, yo-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Lo has dejado!?- dijo sorprendido- ¡Eras muy buena!

-N-No, hablaba sobre la pintura del teatro, ya la he terminado. dijo después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho él- De hecho, no pinto mucho, me gusta dibujar.

Naruto la miró aliviado- ¿Te gusta dibujar? ¿Llevas alguno contigo ahora?

Hinata llevaba consigo el bloc de dibujo, pero pensó que sus dibujos no eran bueno- Sí, pero no son buenos.

A Naruto no le importaba si lo eran o no, sólo quería verlos- ¡Por favor! ¿Puedo verlos?

Hinata sacó su bloc de dibujo y se lo dio, nerviosa- No son bueno- seguía repitiendo.

- _¡Shhhh!_ Estoy mirando- dijo mirando las páginas atentamente. No había dicho nada hasta que llegó a las páginas en blanco del bloc- Que no es bueno, mi culo- murmuró- ¡Ni mi culo es tan perfecto!- le miró con una cara seria- Eres una jodida diosa, deja de degradarte.

Por alguna razón, le creyó, nunca había creído a sus amigos y profesores cuando se lo decían, pero con Naruto era diferente- Gracias- dijo sonriendo humildemente. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vio una mochila, dirigió su mirada y vio que era un puesto de material escolar; la mochila que había visto era la misma que tenía Naruto, pero en mejores condiciones.- Naruto, ven- dijo agarrándole de su uniforme. Le llevó hacia la mochila y la señaló- ¡Mira!- dijo alegre. La expresión en la cara de Naruto no cambió, seguía sin entenderlo- ¡Es una mochila sin estrenar!

Naruto empezó a tocar y observar cada parte de ella-Muy buena, muy buena-dijo sosteniendo su barbilla- pero la mía es mejor.

Hinata no pudo resistir una risilla por su respuesta- Naruto, es exactamente la misma, solo que esta es nueva.

-Noooo, esta tiene una vida- dijo sujetando su mochila-esa está esperando por empezar una.

-Entonces deberías empezarla- dijo ella, aún riendo. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, Naruto estaba haciéndole feliz, y podía decirlo.

 _-¿Por qué eres tan endemoniadamente adorable?_ \- Se revolvió el pelo y sonrió- No gracias, estoy bien. Le agarró de la muñeca y la llevó fuera de la tienda- Vayamos a tu casa, ¿vale?

Ella asintió.

* * *

Los dos estaban en frente de la casa de Hinata, quien estaba un poco triste por no poder verle hasta mañana. Él se sentía del mismo modo, lo que le confundía, no era de aquellos a quienes les gustaba una sola chica, era de aquellos que las conquistaba en la cama, y no iba a dejar que ninguna chica cambiara dicha reputación.

-Escucha- dijo él- No podré verte todo el tiempo... tengo una especie de 'novia' a quien tengo que ver.

 _Modo capullo activado._

El estómago de Hinata se retorció, ¿tenía novia? No quería hacer aquello si estaba viendo a otra chica, estaba mal... muy mal.

-E-Entonces no quiero hacer esto si tienes novia.

-No te preocupes, no me gusta. Siento lástima por ella, de verdad piensa que me gustó después de haberlo hecho. Me siento casi obligado a fingir que sí, al menos por una semana- hizo una pausa por un segundo, y miró al suelo-De hecho... me gusta más estar... contigo...

 _Modo capullo... ¿desactivado?_

 _-¿Qué demonios acabo de decir?_

El corazón de Hinata fue flechado por Cupido. Su última frase le hizo sentir mariposas volando por su interior, ¿de verdad que él, había dicho eso?

-Bien, me tengo que ir- Naruto, de pronto sintió que quería abrazarla, pero sabía que no podía.

 _Número tres: abrazos, sé que suena raro, pero no haremos eso-_

Fue por una de sus reglas, que no podía, pero en el fondo, quería sentir el delicado cuerpo de ella en su pecho. Así que lo hizo, lo hizo de todos modos.

 _-Si acaso, será uno rápido._

El abrazo no fue muy largo, pero tampoco rápido. Se fue corriendo de regreso al pueblo después de eso, sin darle tiempo de ver la cara de Hinata.

 _-No he roto las reglas... ¿verdad?_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Este ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos que ha escrito el autor. Por cierto, está sacando la segunda parte de esta historia, le pediré permiso para traducirla después de que la termine :) Bueno y aquí os dejo con este precioso capítulo, que personalmente, me ha encantado :D sobre todo el final. Por cierto, la traducción de esta historia (para quien le interese y tenga Facebook) estoy publicando esta misma historia en la página del grupo 'Comunidad NaruHina'. Yo les pedí que lo publicaran porque no todo el mundo puede encontrar la historia, y parece que ha gustado bastante y eso me alegra. Les hago publi porque me encanta la página, siempre me entero de todos los spoilers en español y el 50% de mis fotos, que utilizo para los fics, son de esa página e_e :'D**_

 _ **Otra cosa de la que quería hablaros es de porqué tardo tanto con esto. Parece que no, pero la traducción es lo que más trabajo me da, porque tengo que leer lo que voy a traducir, a veces no me queda claro porque tiene errores algunas veces, y trato de adaptarlo a una escritura fluida, que no sea una copia traducida palabra por palabra y ya, tiene que tener sentido ¿sabéis? Y en este capítulo me he tirado para buscar una cosa, la vida, que no sabía lo que era (ahora sé más sobre sexo y me mente es un 10% más pervertida... enhorabuena Lunita) y bueno, tardo más porque como no es un fic mío, no puedo escribir rápidamente como por ejemplo en 'Agente 012612' que escribo más deprisa. Sólo os pido que tengáis paciencia porque esto lleva muchísimo trabajo, y además porque tengo exámenes... estoy a punto de entrar a la Universidad y tengo que estudiar como una maldita esclava, así que tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo para andar por estos lares y, si lo hago, escribo historias cortitas y lo sabéis.**_

 _ **En fin, sin más dilación, os dejo con el precioso capítulo.**_

* * *

Hanabi se encontraba comiéndose unos cereales con calma, cuando casi se cayó de la silla al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

-¡Hanabi-chan! ¡Tengo una cosa que contarte!- decía saltando una y otra vez.

-¿El qué?- dijo ella aún un poco tensa.

¡Bien! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí!- agarró a su hermana de la mano y la arrastró hasta su cuarto, sentándose las dos en la cama.

-Vale, ahora dime lo que está pasando porque me estás asustando.

Hinata era nervio puro, no podía dejar de reír y saltar alrededor de la cama.

-De acuerdo... ¡Naruto me ha acompañado hasta casa!- dijo emocionada.

Los ojos de su hermana se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qu-?

-¡No, no, no, no, pero que hay más! ¡Me ha abrazado!-Hinata se bajó de la cama y empezó a corretear por toda la habitación, su pelo se movía con ella, era sin duda, la chica más feliz del mundo- Y hablamos, reímos y me acarició el pelo.

Hanabi veía a su hermana bailar por la habitación, estaba feliz por ella, pero aún estaba algo insegura sobre Naruto, su reputación no es que fuera muy buena.

-¿Crees que puede ir en serio?- Hinata dejó de bailar y volvió a la realidad, se arrodillo enfrente del regazo de su hermana. Su preciosos ojos lavanda la miraron con preocupación.

-No lo sé...-dijo- Nunca se sabe con Naruto.

 _-Regla número uno; no eres mi novia ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa que hagamos aquí desde ahora, no significa nada, ¿lo entiendes?_

quien empezó a acariciar el pelo de su hermana; largo, suave y sedoso. Su felicidad se había ido, había olvidado la primera regla, eso significaba que no iban en serio; Hanabi pudo sentir la tristeza de su hermana.

-No te preocupes Hinata, le empezarás a gustar, y si no es así, encontrarás a alguien mejor, lo prometo

Pero Hinata no quería _'a alguien mejor'_ , ella quería a Naruto, había visto algo en él que no había visto en ningún otro chico antes, y no era lujuria, esa sabía que no lo era.

-Hanabi...- dijo triste- Siempre me ha gustado este chico y parece que no va a dejar de hacerlo, no quiero a nadie más.

Su hermana sintió profundamente su dolor, no le gustaba que la hicieran daño de esa manera.

-Onee-sama, mírame- dijo suavemente. Su hermana, desalentada, subió la cabeza- si te gusta Naruto, te apoyaré al cien por cien. No me importa si te gusta el ligón del colegio mientras que seas feliz y estés segura. Pero escúchame, si empiezas a ver que no le importa lo que pasa, pasa página- y con eso, abrazó a su hermana- Ahora deberíamos hacer la cena, papá va a venir a casa temprano.

Las dos sonrieron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

* * *

La familia Hyūga estaba sentada a la mesa. Estaban muy callado comiéndose el plato de pasta que las hermanas habían hecho. Hanabi miró el pelo largo de su padre.

-Papá, necesitas un corte de pelo, de verdad. Estás pasado de moda.

Hiashi sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo- Me gusta mi pelo, ¡muchas gracias!

Hanabi puso los ojos en blanco- Ya, bueno, pero a mí no- murmuró.

Hiashi le dio un sorbo al café, mientras leía un par de archivos.

-Esto está muy bueno, por cierto- dijo.

-¿El café?- dijeron las dos.

-No, la comida, buen trabajo chicas- Ambas hermanas sonrieron y le agradecieron. La cara de su padre había cambiado cuando empezó a leer un archivo en especial. Sacudió su cabeza enfadado y decepcionado- Os diré chicas que ese chico, Naruto, no va a llegar a ningún lado en esta vida por lo que estoy viendo- Las dos hermanas se miraron rápidamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad pero también de miedo por lo que estaba a punto de decir- Quiero decir, este chico tiene todo un expediente. Ha estado suspendido varias veces, se le conoce por robar, provocar peleas, vandalismo, e incluso... acoso sexual, ¡repugnante!

Hinata casi se atraganta con la comida al escuchar aquellas palabras.

 _-¿Acoso sexual?_

Miró a su hermana para ver lo que pensaba de lo que habían oído, pero ella agachó la cabeza para ignorar el contacto visual con Hinata. ¿De verdad que Naruto había forzado a alguien a algún tipo de acto sexual? ¿Había tocado a alguien inapropiadamente sin su permiso? Hinata no quería creer que eso era verdad.

 _-Él no es así, eso no es verdad._

Naruto le había dicho que no la forzaría, no harían nada que a ella no le gustase... ¿Estaba mintiendo?

-¡Y ese es sólo su registro académico! ¿Sabíais que ese chico tiene un registro criminal también? No estoy autorizado a verlo porque sólo trabajo para el colegio, ¿podéis creerlo?

Dejó los archivos en la mesa y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

-Os digo chicas que me encanta mi trabajo, puedo ver quiénes son vuestros amigos y a aquellos con quienes no quiero que veros mezcladas nunca. Si alguna de vosotras me decís algún día que os estáis viendo con ese chico, Uzumaki, inmediatamente os prohibiré verle.

Hinata y Hanabi estaban completamente calladas ante la charla de su padre. Poco después, Hiashi se fue a la cama mientras que las dos chicas se quedaron a recoger la cocina. Hanabi estaba fregando los platos mientras que Hinata los secaba. No podía dejar de pensar en el expediente de Naruto.

-¿De verdad crees que esas cosas son verdad?- dijo rompiendo el silencio

-¿Cuál de ellas?- dijo su hermana mirando desde el fregadero.

-No lo sé- dijo dirigiéndose a la encimera. Apoyó los codos en la mesa- Todo creo, pero todo eso de acoso sexual es lo que más me molesta.

Hanabi dejó de mirar los platos y se giró- Hinata, no sabemos lo antiguo que es ese expediente. Puede que haya hecho esas cosas siendo estudiante de primer año, puede que ya no sea así más- se giró para volver a mirar los platos- además, no deberíamos juzgarle tan deprisa, no sabemos su historia, no sabemos por lo que ha pasado.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron, tenía razón, no conocía nada de la historia sobre la vida de Naruto, puede que él hubiera pasado por cosas terribles y por eso, ahora es como es.

Se dirigió hacia su hermana y la abrazó.

-Eres la mejor hermana, ¿lo sabías? Eres demasiado madura para tu edad.

Hanabi sonrió- Aww, deja de hacerme sonrojar- rió.

* * *

Hinata se sentó en su mesa, sabía que Naruto iba a ir más temprano para hablar con ella sobre su próxima 'clase'. Se sentía un poco intranquila después de lo que su padre le había contado, ahora estaba asustada de que Naruto se aprovechara de ella por la fuerza.

-Eh- una voz masculina resonó por el aula.

-H-Hola Naruto.

-¡Ya está!- dijo acercando una silla al lado de ella- quedaremos en mi casa esta tarde. Eh... no puedo quedar contigo al salir de clase porque, ya sabes, Karin quiere salir.

Hinata sintió el dolor comiéndose salvajemente su corazón. Agachó su cabeza, mirando a la mesa.

 _-Esto está mal._

-No te preocupes- dijo sujetándole el brazo- no me gusta, sólo me siento mal por ello.

 _-¿No te sientes mal por mí? Estoy mintiendo a mis amigas y a mi familia sólo por verte, y lo peor de todo es que tú ni si quiera me consideras tu amiga._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el contacto, sus dedos subían y bajaban por sus muslos.

-Bueno...-dijo él- ¿y cómo te sientes acerca de tener sexo?- Hinata se congeló y su cara empezó a arder, Naruto vio su reacción y sonrió- Vamos Hinata, no soy un bruto, a menos que me lo pidas, soy bueno con las alocadas, pero tú eres de las vergonzosas, ¿verdad?

La cara de Hinata estaba ardiendo- ¿Q-Qué?

-Ya sabes, ¿te pones nerviosa en la cama?- Hinata no podía mirarle más, giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. Naruto tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara- Relájate, Hinata- dijo sujetándole el brazo. Se forzó a encararle- ¡Sólo estaba de broma! Sé que eres virgen- Hinata podría haber muerto ahí mismo si quisiera, giró su cabeza hacia la ventana de nuevo- ¡Sólo bromeaba!- dijo él, riendo. Hinata encaró a Naruto una segunda vez, éste aún seguía riéndose- ¿eres vergonzosa?- dijo en un tono más bajo.

Hinata dirigió la mirada a su regazo, él sabía la respuesta a eso. Si ni siquiera sabía qué hacer ni con la ropa puesta, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que fuera experimentada sexualmente?

-Lo siento, esa era la última, lo prometo. Es sólo que me gusta meterme contigo.

Paró de hablar para mirar la belleza que tenía en frente de él. Las mejillas de Hinata se veían adorables con aquel suave color rosa en la cara. Sus ojos, inocentes y adorables, transmitían vergüenza. Vio cómo sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo del todo cuando ella estaba sentada a la mesa, era una cosa frágil, algo que quieres proteger siempre. Naruto quiso besarla, desesperadamente, quería sentir el calor de su cara, por lo que le dio un beso en la mejilla... era un beso pequeñito, ni muy rápido, ni muy lento. La cara de Hinata se volvió aún más roja por aquel inesperado movimiento.

-Oh, y yo que había pensado que si te besaba, los sonrojos se iban a ir... parece que lo he empeorado- dijo sonriendo. Hinata se quedó inmóvil, en una piscina de nervios- mira, la campana está a punto de sonar. Te veo esta tarde.

Fue a su sitio, y desde ese momento, no volvieron a hablar.

Hinata estaba yendo hacia su clase de química, cuando vio a Naruto saliendo por la puerta, parecía que quería hablar con ella.

-¡Eh!- dijo sonriendo.

E- chocó los cinco con un amigo que estaba detrás de ella, era Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? La regla decía, claramente, que hablarían antes o después de clases. ¿Por qué no lo aceptaba ya?

-¿Dónde has estado tío?- Los dos chicos caminaron a sus mesas y continuaron hablando. Hoy en clase, tenían que recortar cada elemento de la tabla periódico, impreso de manera aleatoria en trozos de papel y pegarlas a una nueva tabla en blanco.

El grupo de Hinata casi había terminado, y por la respuesta del profesor, estaban haciéndolo bien. Por otro lado, el grupo de Naruto estaba completamente despistado.

-Vale, ahora ¿cuál de estas H va primero?- dijo Kiba.

-No hay dos H, idiota. Una es H y la otra es He- respondió Sasuke.

Kiba le miró confundido, le dio la vuelta a una de las letras que había cortado que estaban cerca de él- No, tengo dos H.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco- ¡Esa es mía, idiota!- dijo quitándole una de las letras.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre me estáis llamando idiota?- replicó Kiba.

-Porque lo eres-dijo Sasuke.

-No tanto como vosotros.

-¡Esto es imposible! Es difícil pegar todos los elementos en la tabla periódica porque recortamos la tabla periódica. Hay demasiados putos cuadrados de estos por todas partes -gritó Sasuke. Llamó a un chico con un corte de pelo a tazón- Eh, cejotas, ¿estamos haciendo esto bien?

El chico con el peinado raro fue hacia donde estaban ellos- Eh... se supone que no teníais que cortar la tabla periódica, sólo los elementos.

Sasuke le miró muy raro- ¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos que empezar desde el principio?- el chico asintió- ¿Qué cojones...? ¡Naruto! ¿Por qué has recortado la tabla periódica?

Naruto le miró, inquieto- Teme, sólo lo he hecho con mi papel.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y yo te he copiado!

Naruto se sentó, confuso- Espera, ¿me has copiado?

-¡Sí, gilipollas!

Ahora, Naruto tenía cara de preocupación- ¡Tío, eso es muy peligroso! No me copies nunca.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y miró a Kiba- ¡Kiba! ¿¡Por qué has recortado la tuya también!?

-Kiba estaba completamente perdido- Eh... lo hice porque tú lo hiciste.

Sasuke se dio una palmada en la cara- Sois gilipollas, ahora tenemos que empezar de nuevo.

* * *

Resultaba que Naruto vivía en un apartamento. En un apartamento que se situaba en un vecindario muy peligroso. Hinata casi corrió por su vida hacia su casa; llamó a la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Joder, que me rompes la puerta!- dijo él mientras abría.

Hinata le metió a la fuerza en casa. Se quitó los zapatos y dejó sus cosas, Naruto notó que jadeaba.

-Estás b-

-No sabes lo que me ha pasado- dijo ella, respirando fuerte- ¡Putos matones y miembros de bandas persiguiéndome y diciéndome que si quería comprar caramelos!- se sentó en una silla de la mesa del diminuto comedor de Naruto. Le miró, seria- ¿Quién demonios hace caminar aquí a una chica, sola?- Naruto estaba de pie, con los ojos como platos- ¿Qué?- dijo ella, molesta. Él aún no había dicho nada- ¿Qué miras?

-Nada, s-sólo que no te había oído decir nunca palabrotas... o enfadada.

 _-¿Ha tartamudeado?_ \- Hinata ahora se sentía mal, no era culpa de Naruto todo lo que le había pasado al ir a su casa- Lo siento- dijo volviendo a su suave personalidad de siempre.

-No pasa nada. No debería haberte hecho venir aquí sola- se acercó y le sujetó la mano- usa esa mala leche en la cama.

Hinata tragó saliva, se había olvidado de que le había preguntado sobre tener sexo, y mientras iban hacia su habitación, ella nunca le había dado una respuesta.

-Antes de hacerlo, voy a enseñarte diferentes posturas. Puedes elegir aquella con la que te sientas más cómoda; no te preocupes, puedes estar vestida para esto.

Se dio la vuelta para ver lo que llevaba puesto. Tenía un jersey de color azul más grande de su talla, leggings negros y botas, como siempre, pensaba que estaba adorable. Hinata notó que la habitación de Naruto estaba muy limpia, algo que no se esperaba de él.

-Siéntate- dijo señalando la cama. Hinata estaba nerviosa, sabía que aquello no iba a ser sexo, pero era lo previo a ello. Se sentó en la cama, mirándole a la cara, él se acercó y la empujó hacia abajo ligeramente. Se situó encima de ella y la miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

Hinata fue absorbida por aquellas palabras, el hecho de que le importara cómo se sentía le hacía desear quitárselo todo y entregarse.

-Sí- Naruto sonrió, no excitado, pero sí con seguridad.

-Vale, ahora deslízate hacia abajo.

Hinata se deslizó hasta que su cabeza se encontraba descansando en la almohada.

-Bien, si has dado clases de Educación Sexual...- No lo había hecho, su padre nunca le hubiera dejado-... quizás ya te hayan enseñado esto- le subió las piernas y las abrió, mientras que el acercaba la rodilla hacia aquella área, Hinata se sonrojó por aquella posición tan incómoda- Pero hay muchas más, a parte de esta- le cerró las piernas y le pidió que se pusiera boca abajo- Bien, ahora dobla las rodillas y encórvate- se dio un minuto para mirarle el culo, no había notado que tenía un culo perfecto y redondo por su falda, lo acarició ligeramente, y Hinata retrocedió hacia atrás-Lo siento- dijo- esta posición es para aquellos a quienes les gusta por detrás, y a mí me encanta dar por detrás- le agarró de la cintura y la levantó, no era pesada, y la colocó encima de su regazo y le agarró el pecho.

-¡Pero también adoro las tetas!- empezó a respirar sobre su oído- aquí es donde te puedes sentar sobre mí, como en una silla- Hinata se enrojeció mucho más de lo que estaba, había cometido ese estúpido error en su última lección y él lo recordaba.

-también puedes hacer el perrito- la empujó hacia abajo- coloca los brazos y dobla las rodillas- hizo lo que le dijo. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Naruto se acercaba más a su culo, y empezó a frotarse con ella- ¿lo sientes?- acarició su vagina con las manos, inclinó el cuerpo, haciendo que la espalda de ella descansara sobre su pecho. Le agarró de los pechos y susurró- también puedo agarrarte así- empezó a mordisquearle el cuello. Hinata empezó a arquearse y a gemir, y él paró después de estar satisfecho y se acostó.

-Ponte encima mía- dijo- Hinata, sumisamente se puso encima de él. Estaba hipnotizado por cómo se veía al bajar la vista hacia él, se veía tan frágil, tan dulce y tan manipulable- inclínate hacia mí- sus narices se tocaban y ambos se quedaron mirando, Naruto le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y tiró de ella para besarla, era un beso dulce, suave y limpio. Cuando sus labios se liberaron, Naruto estaba listo. En ese momento estaba de buen humor.

-¡Bien! ¡Hagámoslo!- la tumbó en la cama y se arrodilló cerca de ella, abriéndole las piernas; Hinata se rió de repente, y Naruto miró hacia arriba para ver el porqué.

-Lo siento, sólo he recordado algo divertido.

-¿El qué?

-Cuando era pequeña, creía que con un beso te podías quedar embarazada- empezó a reírse más- y tú estás aquí, lanzándote encima mío. Ahora sé que no es el caso- Naruto sonrió ante su historia.

 _-No puedo, no puedo hacerle esto_ \- Hinata, estoy muy cansado. ¿Te importa si sólo dormimos juntos?- Hinata asintió sorprendida.

-¿Ha sido por mi historia?

-No, sólo estoy cansado.

Ella se puso de lado y Naruto le abrazó por la cintura, hundió la cara en su cuello y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 ** _Hora de los sexys reviews, que sabéis que agradezco siempre y que espero que los guest puedan resolver sus dudas por medio de estas respuestas._**

 ** _miirenllinu : ¡Sí! Ya empiezan a florecer sentimientos, aquí tienes tu siguiente capítulo, para tú :)_**

 ** _Guest (me encantaría que pusiérais un nombre, porque llamaros Guest no me gusta, siento que esty hablando a un ordenador :c ): ¡Muchas gracias por apreciar el esfuerzo! La verdad es que tardo mucho en traducir porque me tiro buscando un montón de tiempo algunas expresiones para traducirlas lo más fielmente posible, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, lo hago con mucho gusto :D_**

 ** _Akime Maxwell : Gracias a ti por leer, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo para que veas lo que pasa :O_**

 ** _Cande3 : Me alegra que te gustara la historia del Hokage Oscuro (no haré un segundo capítulo, pero sí quizás, una historia alternativa a Shippuden siendo un Naruto oscuro) me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por la sugerencia :)_**

 ** _Lluvia14 : aquí tienes tu continuación :D_**

 ** _Misaki Ayano : Este fic no es mío, es del/la autor/a Naruhina1888, yo sólo lo traduzco, no me acuerdo si la historia tenía SasuSaku así que no te puedo prometer nada. De todos modos, estate pendiente a otras historias mías, estoy pensando en algún SasuSaku sabrosón :3 gracias por comentar :)_**

 ** _ConnyMiau : Aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te siga gustando, si no te puedes esperar (y sabes inglés) el original está terminado, finalizado y tiene 29 capítulos, creo. Gracias por comentar :D_**

 ** _Evelin.15 : Sé que ha pasado mucho desde la última actualización (la última vez fueron dos capítulos seguidos jejeje) pero he hablado de esto ya :) gracias por ser pacientes y comentar :)_**

 ** _En fin, espero que entendáis el porqué de mi tardanza. ¡Nos vemos! :*_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡DIN DIN DINNNNN! Capítulo recién calentito, espero que os guste, es uno de los que más me ha costado traducir por las expresiones, he tratado de ser lo más fiel posible, de verdad, pero es que el traductor a veces dice cosas sin sentido, y eso como... OK, gracias por tu inútil ayuda, Google.**_

 _ **Bien, tengo dos noticias para vosotros. Las he dicho en otros fics, pero soy consciente que no leéis todos los fics que escribo, así que lo vuelvo a decir y no pasa nada.**_

 ** _Bien, en primer lugar hay un fic, que no sé si conocéis, que se llama 'The Demon's Contract' escrito por Cheating Death. Bien, pues estoy leyendo este fic, y la verdad es que me gusta bastante, tanto que escribí a la autora hace un mes y me dio permiso para traducirlo (claro, cuando acabe yo con esta traducción, que nos quedan aún 19 capítulos, y cuando acabe de escribirlo, porque no es plan de traducirlo si el trabajo no está completo) Es un fic con lemmon (sé que amáis el lemmon, pervertidillos, y con gore, muuuucho gore. ¡VIVA EL GORE!) _**

**_En segundo lugar_** _ **si queréis estar atentos de las noticias de este fic, o de lo que pasa con la autora, en mi perfil está la dirección de mi nueva página de Facebook... no es mucha pero, oye, si le queréis dar a 'Me gusta' y recomendarme fics para traducir, o alguna idea sobre la que queréis que escriba, pues me lo podéis decir por ahí. Incluso si queréis enviarme vuestros fics para que los lea, cuanto más fics, más felicidad.**_

 ** _Llevo tres horas traduciendo. He empezado a la 1 y ya son las 4, para que veáis, que os quiero y os tengo traducido esto, además estoy contenta, porque he aprobado los exámenes y tengo un verano entero para hacer el vago y escribir tooooodo lo que me dé la gana :D_**

 _ **En fin, os dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente. Podía oír cómo la respiración profunda de Naruto le decía que aún seguía dormido. Sus brazos estaban, aún, en su cintura pero no tan fuerte como cuando estaba despierto. Se dio la vuelta para poder ver su cara al estar soñando. Era tan adorable, no era como cuando estaba despierto, se veía en paz. Por alguna razón, cuando estaba despierto, Hinata podía sentir que se esforzaba demasiado. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas esconder algo, que no sabía qué era. Miró los bigotes de sus mejillas, tres líneas pequeñas y oscuras, nunca se había detenido en aquel pequeño detalle de sus marcas hasta ahora, y quería tocarlas, saber cómo se sentían. Sus dedos fueron hacia sus suaves mejillas, lentamente. Estaba a punto de tocarlas cuando, de repente, Naruto abría sus ojos, perezosamente, Hinata dio un respingo; Naruto la miraba sorprendido, sus ojos azules perforaban su alma, y podía sentir cómo su cara cambiaba rápidamente de color.

¡L-Lo siento!- dijo retrocediendo. Se sentó y miró las sábanas de la cama- n-nunca había mirado tus bigotes antes, eso es todo.

Naruto continuó mirándola, aún estaba sorprendido, se había despertado cuando sus pequeñas manos trataban de tocarle la cara, se inclinó hacia delante, y le agarró de la cintura. Colocó la mano de ella en su mejilla y la ahuecó con su propia mano.

-¿Ves? Son sólo marcas, nada de lo que preocuparse- empezó a rozar la mano con su cara, cerrando los ojos por el suave tacto- ¿Sabes? Tus manos son muy suaves- dijo aún moviéndola, la guió hacia su nariz y las olió- y huelen muy bien, también.

Le besó los dedos y la dejó, Hinata estaba emocionada por lo que él acababa de hacer, en su cara se fue formando, lentamente, un color rosa en las mejillas. Naruto no pudo resistir la tentación de besar sus labios húmedos, debía reconocer que tenía una cara preciosa. La besó, haciendo ruidos en el labio inferior, los liberaba, y otra vez, volvía a liberarlos, y de nuevo. Seguía succionando su labio inferior e inclinando la cabeza, su respiración la estaba excitando; la volvió a tumbar en la cama y levantó sus piernas.

-Nunca había notado lo pequeños que son tus pies- empezó a mordisquearlos y acariciarlos con la nariz, sus dedos buscaron la planta de su pie, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Hinata no podía quedarse quieta, seguía riendo y riendo.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Me duele!- jadeando cuando el paró. Él le sonrió, levantó su suéter y besó su vientre al descubierto.

-Eres tan adorable...

Sus labios volvieron a chocar con los de ella, y empezaron a besarse de nuevo, sus manos se movieron de los brazos de ella, hacia su cabeza. Sus dedos se entrelazaron como si fuera una corona y sus labios hicieron un húmedo sonido cuando pararon.

-Hinata te-

Rápidamente cortó lo que estaba diciendo.

 _-¿¡En qué estoy pensando!?_ \- él aún seguía mirándole a la cara, sus ojos miraban directamente a sus pupilas, y viceversa. Hinata estaba mostrando una evidente curiosidad y asombro.

-¿Tú qué?- dijo finalmente. Oyendo eso, Naruto se puso enseguida a vacilar y a ponerse nervioso, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto. Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho o dicho ara hacerle irse. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de lo que le había hecho querer irse de ahí. Hinata se levantó y le siguió- ¿Tú qué?- le volvió a preguntar- ¿He dicho algo malo?

Naruto estaba hecho un lío, no paraba de moverse, de mover cosas, de arreglaras, e incluso, de limpiarlas. Estaba tratando de distraer su mente del sonido de la voz de ella, estaba teniendo una batalla entre sus pensamientos, que interviniera ella le haría perder obligatoriamente.

 _-¡¿En serio iba a decirle que la quiero!? ¡Pero si ni siquiera la conozco!_

Sí, las palabras _'te quiero'_ estuvieron a punto de escapársele de la lengua, pero ¿por qué era eso un gran problema? Porque Naruto no _'quiere'_ a nadie, se rehúsa a ello. Sólo quiere sexo y nada más.

-Naruto, ¿qué he dicho?- dijo Hinata preocupada. Le dio tocó el hombro, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Te, eh... te...- _¡Ya lo tengo!_ -¡Te-Tengo una nueva regla!

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco, mentalmente.

 _-¡Otra más!_

Ya era bastante difícil tener intimidad con él pretendiendo ser extraños al día siguiente.

-Bien, ¿y cuál es?- dijo escondiendo su molestia.

Naruto la miró y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

-La nueva regla es, que tú y yo nunca... tendremos sexo.

Los ojos de Hinata casi se salían de las cuencas, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. ¿¡Naruto acababa de decir que no iban a tener sexo!? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pensó que el propósito de la educación sexual era, de hecho, para tener sexo, todo el rato. Pensó que la única razón por la que no lo habían hecho aún, era que la estaba preparando. Ahora se encuentra con que no quiere, la estaba matando.

Hinata no era una pervertida, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. El simple pensamiento de ellos habiendo llegado a esta situación, era un misterio. Por un lado, estaba aliviada de que no fueran a llegar a ese nivel, pero por otro, ella quería, ese era el lado que quería ser más cercana a Naruto, hasta el punto de que fueran uno.

-No quiero hacerlo contigo porque estaré haciendo cosas con Karin, si lo hago contigo y con ella... no sé, creo que podría tener algo.

El corazón de Hinata latía con un dolor severo, se había olvidado de que él tenía novia.

 _-Esto está mal._

También había olvidado que él le dijo que iba a romper con ella en una semana.

-¿Qué pasará cuando rompas con ella?

Naruto sonrió- Vaya, puedo ver que me deseas de verdad.

La cara de Hinata se volvió roja- N-No, sólo quiero saber si la nueva regla va a estar cuando hayas roto c-con ella.

-Sí, seguirá en pie- le miró, nervioso, Hinata nunca había visto su cara así antes, ni si quiera sabía que podía hacerlo- no tengo que contarte nada más, ¿de acuerdo? Yo sólo... no lo haré- se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta- Mira, creo que deberías irte ahora, no quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres.

Hinata sintió vergüenza cuando dijo eso, básicamente la estaba echando.

-D-De acuerdo- dijo estúpidamente, caminando hacia la puerta.

Estaba a punto de salir de su apartamento, cuando de repente, le sujetó del brazo.

-Espera, iré contigo- Salió hacia fuera y cerró la puerta con llave, Hinata estaba de pie, colorada, mirando al suelo- Bien, ¡vamos!

.

Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras, Naruto le cogió de la mano. Caminaron por todo el barrio con la mano cogida, llegando a un punto en el que tuvieron que pasar por al lado de una banda, cuyos miembros estaban apoyado en una pared fumando porros. Uno de ellos silbó cuando pasó Hinata,

-Hey, preciosa, ¿cómo estás?

-Ven a fumarte uno conmigo, nena.

-¿Te le vas a tirar esta noche?

El grupo contra la pared empezó a reír.

-¡Te lo vas a pasar muy bien!

-Si queréis un trío, estoy disponible.

Empezaron a imitar sonidos de orgasmos y gemido, uno de ellos saltó la valla de la pared. Naruto estaba sonriendo en secreto, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando uno de aquellos tíos fue hacia donde estaba ella, y le sujetó as caderas. Ella dio un respingo e, instintivamente, hundió su cara en el pecho de Naruto, con las dos manos sujetando, muy fuerte, su camisa. El sentimiento de ella, aferrándose a él en busca de protección, hizo que hirviera de furia.

-¡Que te jodan!- dijo tirando al chico al suelo. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello, y se la llevó de allí. Cuando llegaron al portón de entrada, Naruto miró hacia abajo para ver la cara de Hinata, increíblemente roja. Sabía que estaba avergonzada por lo que había pasado, así que le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, ya ha pasado- dijo sonriendo- Hinata asintió- No puedo acompañarte más lejos, necesitaba que salieras de este barrio sana u salva, pero no podemos ser vistos en público por aquí.

Hinata asintió, de nuevo, Por alguna razón, quería abrazarle, sabía que estaba en contra de las reglas, pero lo hizo- Después de todo, hace nada, se había aferrado a él en busca de poner su vida a salvo, eso era como una especie de abrazo.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- preguntó, con vergüenza.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban muy abiertos, no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

-No puedes.

-Lo sé, pero dijiste que podía ser uno rápido.

Naruto vio cómo arrugaba la falda, fuertemente, mientras miraba al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar cuando vio que no la respondía.

-De acuerdo. dijo finalmente- pero tiene que ser rápido.

Se dio la vuelta deprisa, y envolvió su cintura con los brazos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había terminado, y se había ido a la velocidad de la luz.

.

-¿Dónde has estado?.- Hanabi estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar mirando a su hermana- He visto que habías venido y que luego te habías ido-

-F-Fui a un par de tiendas, trataba de encontrar algo que necesito para un proyecto, lo siento.

Hanabi le dio una mirada inusual. Hinata estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa; su hermana estaba mirando dentro de su alma. Estaba a punto de contarle la verdad, cuando Hanabi dijo- Tu problema de tartamudeo nunca se soluciona, hermanita- le sonrió, y fue a por algo- ¡Oh! Y, eh..., bueno, he destrozado tu uniforme... bueno, tu camisa, quiero decir- volvió y le enseñó un uniforme rosa.

-¡Hanabi! ¿Qué has hecho?

El tono de Hinata no era de enfado, simplemente estaba muy sorprendida. Hanabi se sonrojó un poco, se sentía tremendamente culpable.

-¡Lo é! ¡Lo siento! Puse a lavar una camiseta roja, y esto es lo que ha pasado... lo siento. ¡Pero puedo arreglarlo! ¡Sólo dame un día!

Hinata no estaba enfadada con su hermana, había sido un accidente y pasó porque su hermana estaba siendo generosa al lavar su ropa. Sólo estaba preocupada por lo que iba a ponerse mañana para ir a clase.

-No estoy enfadada, Hanabi, pero, ¿qué me pongo mañana?

Hanabi le sonrió- Le he preguntado a papá si podías usar su jersey, y ha dicho que sí. Es algo grande, pero tiene el símbolo del colegio.

Hinata suspiró, y le dio las gracias a su hermana. No había otra opción que llevar el jersey de su padre mañana. Maravilloso.

.

Naruto se sentó en su mesa, jugando con un lápiz. Hinata no había ido temprano al colegio ese día, y eso le había disgustado. La clase iba a empezar en diez minutos, y estaba empezando a creer que no iba a ir. De repente, de la esquina vio a una chica con un enorme suéter azul entrando a clase, era Hinata. Fue hacia su mesa y se sentó, se veía adorable con ese enorme jersey.

Los ojos de Naruto no se despegaban de ella, quien tenía las mejillas rojas por el calor que le daba el jersey, dos mechones de pelo estaban recogidos hacia atrás, sus calcetines envolvían sus tobillos, y sus pies jugaban mientras que ella escribía algo. Naruto empezaba a calentarse por esa apariencia suya.

 _-¡¿Por qué esa chica tan inocente me pone tanto?!_

Empezó a imaginarse todas las cosas que le haría con ese uniforme, parcialmente puesto. La imaginó con ese suéter subido, de manera que sus pechos se mostrasen y su falda aún puesta, pero sin ropa interior. La imaginó montándole así, podía oír de lejos, sus gemidos de días anteriores. Estaba muy excitado, y su miembro lo notaba también, pero, de repente, lo recordó:

 _-La nueva regla es, que tú y yo nunca... tendremos sexo._

 _-¡Joder! ¿Por qué dije eso_ \- se maldijo en silencio.

De repente, una voz de mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hagámoslo.

Naruto miró hacia arriba, como si alguien le hubiera ofrecido la inmortalidad. Miró a una coqueta Karin, y no pudo decir que no, porque estaba demasiado excitado, no por ella, sino por Hinata. Naruto sabía que por aquella estúpida regla, no podía hacerlo con Hinata.

De todos modos, el sexo es sexo, y podía hacerlo con cualquiera y sentir lo mismo, ¿verdad?

-Bien por mí- dijo agarrando su cintura.

Se besaron y ella se sentó en su sitio.

Hinata vio cómo se besaban y su estómago le empezó a doler. No estaba celosa, pero se sentía triste y culpable.

 _-Esto está mal, está muy mal._

* * *

 ** _Huy, huy, huy, este Narutillo... ¡muy mal! En fin, ha sido un capítulo con chicha, no os quejaréis, cada vez esto está más interesante, ¿verdad? Bien, pues llega... ¡la hora de las reviews!_**

 ** _RankaxAlto : Sí, Naruto ya se va abriendo como un huevito. Muchas gracias, los estudios han ido genial :) Gracias por comentar, disfruta del capítulo 3_**

 ** _ConnyMiau : ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que el esfuerzo haya merecido la pena y que la traducción sea buena, en realidad, la universidad es lo que tengo que empezar, espero que se me dé bien, gracias por los ánimos y por leer, dime qué te ha parecido este capítulo, porque a mí me ha dejado muy loca mientras lo traducía (sé que te va a gustar)_**

 ** _Hinata12Hyuga : ¿Quién sabe? ¿Qué nos tendrá preparado Naruhina1888? CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNNNN Naruto es un baka en todos los universos, sólo que en el mundo real es un baka adorable, aquí un baka... a secas xD Me pasa lo mismo, por eso dije 'Oh, la gente se pierde... se me da bien el inglés... ¡a traducir se ha dicho! Gracias por leer y por apreciar el esfuerzo, aquí está la continuación :D_**

 ** _Guest : Te prometo que voy a traducir el fic entero, aunque me lleve años hacerlo. Espero que te guste la continuación :D_**

 ** _NaruHina The Last : Ver tu foto en los reviews siempre me encanta, amo esa foto de perfil que tienes. Gracias por comentar siempre y por leer :D_**

 ** _Guest (1) : JE JE JEEEEE QUÉ PILLÍN/A ERES, CÓMO NOS GUSTA EL LEMMON JEJEJEJE... es bormita, hombre, gracias a ti por comentar, siempre hay que responder los reviews, ¡ese es mi camino del... ¿escritor?!_**

 ** _Guest (2) : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la historia la verdad es que está genial, y me alegro que sea una buena traducción, le pongo ilusión para que la gente que no sepa inglés (o no conociera la historia) pueda leerla. Muchas gracias :D_**

 ** _Wendy712 : Gracias, pero la historia no la he escrito yo, el autor original es Naruhina1888, yo sólo lo traduzco del ingles ^-^_**

 ** _Noelialuna : ¿Verdad? Espero que éste también te guste :D_**

 ** _Evelin.15 : ¡Me alegro que te guste la traducción! La verdad es que si, Naruto es adorable lo mires por donde lo mires, aquí está la continuación :D_**

 ** _En serio, Guests, poneros otro nombre, porque me lío en serio, no sé, aunque sea PepitoGrillo, es que siento que le hablo a un ordenador, pero eh, de buen rollo jeje._**

 ** _Bueno, gracias por comentar, y nos veremos. No sé si actualizaré antes 'A mi estilo' para terminarlo ya de una vez, 'Yoso no kami' porque nuestros lectores SasuSaku también merecen su historia o si actualizar 'Agente 012612'. Lo dejo a vuestra elección, besitosssss._**

 ** _¡Chao!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_¡Holi, hola, holi! Mirad lo que os traigo, traducción. Ahora es cuando decís que me amáis por traerla, o que me odiáis por tardar tanto. Es que a veces me da mucha pereza traducir, es muy trabajoso y a veces el autor no ha revisado el capítulo, y puede tener errores (como ha pasado en este capítulo) y hay muchas expresiones que no entiendo y me rompo la cabeza para poder ser lo más fiel posible a la traducción._**

 ** _En cuanto acabe de traducir, voy a editar los diez primeros capítulos, porque lo veo una traducción muy literal, demasiado, y no me gusta._**

 ** _Es como cuando algunos fics dicen: "Oh, hell no" y lo traducen como "Infiernos, no" o como "You're crazy as shit" y lo traducen como "Estás loco como la mierda" pues no, intento adaptarlo de manera que sea más natural, así que por eso me supone tantísimo trabajo._**

 ** _A ver, y otra cosa que me he propuesto, es hacer un capítulo por mes... no sé, porque así voy poco a poco y tengo asegurado, quizás, que pueda subir capítulo de la traducción, porque tampoco es que tenga todo el tiempo del mundo (osea, en la Universidad me están friendo a trabajos y sólo quiero llorar) Así que no sé si debería hacerlo, pido vuestra opinión :)_**

 ** _Pero bueno, cosas a parte, espero que os guste este capítulo, que tiene lemmon... PFFFF madre mía, tiene tanto lemmon que os vais a saturar xD (Naruhina1888 estaría inspirado/a ese día jejeje)_**

 ** _¡Ah! Y nueva imagen de la historia, ¿os gusta más que la anterior? Dejadme vuestra opinión en los reviews :D_**

 ** _¡En fin! Sin más os dejo con la lectura. Espero que lo difrutéis ;)_**

* * *

Naruto estaba tumbado en la cama, desnudo. Su miembro sobresalía del resto de su cuerpo, literalmente. Su cabeza estaba en un montón de almohadas, por lo que tenía una mejor visión de lo que tenía en frente.

–¿Estás listo? –dijo Karin, que estaba desnuda.

Estaba a horcajadas encima de Naruto. Su cuerpo era muy seductor, su piel era como la vainilla, cremosa, sus pechos eran grandes y redondos, con un par de pezones rosados que sobresalían, su culo era grande y generoso, y su vagina estaba depilada y muy húmeda.

A Naruto le encantaba lo que estaba viendo, movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

–Bien.

Le agarró el pene y lo estrujó muy fuerte. Naruto gimió, ella colocó su parte íntima encima de su miembro, sus pechos rebotaban y se movían mientras tanto; una vez que estaba dentro, ella gritó:

–¡Ohhh!

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse lentamente de arriba a abajo, encima de él. Naruto le agarró los pechos y empezó a masajearlos. Ella volvió a gritar fuerte y le agarró las manos para tener el control.

–¿Te gusta? ¿Te gustan? –Naruto asintió. Había empezado a botar encima de él, dando pequeños saltos al principio, pero después aumentó la velocidad hasta el punto en que ella golpeaba el techo –¡Naruto! ¡La tienes tan grande! ¡Puedo sentirte dentro de mí!

Sus pechos estaban rebotando como locos. Naruto los soltó y agarró las sábanas, firmemente. Sus cuerpos estaban haciendo un ruido sordo muy fuerte, y lo que quiera que fuese lo que salía de Karin, se estaba derramando por todos lados.

– _¡Mierda!_ –gruñó Naruto. El cuerpo de ella se movía tan rápido que no lo podía controlar, de hecho, estaba algo asustado – _¡Joder! Creo que me va a partir._

Temiendo que su miembro pudiese salir dañado, giró a Karin de manera que su vientre estuviese acostado sobre la cama. Al contrario que Hinata, Karin sabía exactamente lo que hacer, se puso a cuatro patas y arqueó la espalda, Naruto se puso detrás de ella, y la penetró. Ella hizo un patético "Ohhh"; Naruto pensó que era patético, porque era falso, evidentemente.

De repente, empezó a pensar en Hinata y en lo delicada que era, no en la cama, sino en general. Sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse en lo que había enfrente de él, empezó a moverse de atrás hacia delante, lentamente, dentro de ella, quien gemía suavemente, por lo que empezó a aumentar la velocidad; sus cuerpos estaban haciendo ese ruido sordo otra vez, al chocar tan fuerte. El culo de Karin rebotaba cada vez que sus cuerpos se tocaban, mientras que sus orgasmos eran fuertes y desagradables.

–¡Sí, Naruto! ¡Dame duro!

Se estaba empezando a molestar, pues los orgasmos de ella estaban sonando demasiado forzados, podía ver que estaba fingiendo; por la propia emoción de estar con él, estaba forzándose a actuar de manera diferente a como era ella.

–¡Sí!

Frunció los labios y emitió un agresivo "Hmmm"

– _¿Puedo abrazarte?_ –Naruto se sacudió, había recordado la pregunta de Hinata. Había recordado cómo sus pequeños brazos le rodeaban. Volvió a centrarse en Karin, tratando de olvidar aquel recuerdo, esta vez, yendo más despacio que antes.

– _Cuando era pequeña, creía que con un beso te podías quedar embarazada_ –Naruto sacudió la cabeza y empezó a darle demasiado duro a Karin, quien era un desastre; estaba arqueando la espalda como una loca mientras que sus gritos se filtraban por las paredes – _Y tú estás aquí, lanzándote encima mío. Ahora sé que no es el caso._

Naruto no podía resistir el seguir pensando en Hinata, no era su novia, pero se sentía tremendamente culpable por estar haciéndolo con otra chica. Quería a Hinata, pero no de manera sexual, sino que quería estar a su lado y ver su preciosa cara sonriendo, tocarle las frágiles manos que tenía, para verla enrojecer. Viró la vista hacia abajo, para ver al animal que tenía en frente de él, y no era ella, eso lo hacía sentirse disgustado consigo mismo, por permitir que pasara.

– _Esto está mal._

Por mucho que a su miembro le estuviese gustando, a él no.

–No puedo hacer esto –dijo levantándose. Cogió su ropa del suelo y empezó a vestirse.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–Karin, lo siento de veras, pero no me gustas de este modo, no puedo estar contigo más.

Los ojos de Karin se salían de sus órbitas.

–¿¡Estás rompiendo conmigo!?

Naruto la miró, nervioso.

–Mira, lo siento pero... n-no puedo estar contigo, ¿vale?

Cuando se había vestido, se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

.

Ya era por la tarde, Hinata había salido de su casa para ir a ver a Naruto; estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando escuchó un "psssst". Se giró para verle escondido en los arbustos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Iba a verte ahora mismo.

Naruto salió de su escondite –No quería que fueses a mi barrio tú sola, así que se me ha ocurrido otra cosa.

Tenía curiosidad por saber cuál era la nueva idea –¿Qué cosa?

–Tú espera y verás –sonrió.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

–Vale. ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo?

–Porque tengo la sensación de que a tus padres no les gustaría saber que nos estamos viendo.

Hinata no dijo nada, pues su padre había dejado muy claro que se alejara de él; salió de la entrada de su casa, y Naruto saltó fuera de los arbustos, agarró su mano y empezó a correr. Hinata casi se desmaya por el inesperado ejercicio.

–¡Te estoy llevando al parque! –dijo sonriéndole.

Cuando por fin llegaron, se sentaron en un banco, ya que Hinata estaba tratando de coger aliento.

–Falta. De. Ejercicio –dijo acariciándole la espalda.

Ella sólo sacudió la cabeza.

–Como sea, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? –su cara se volvió roja poco a poco –N-No vamos a hacer nada aquí, ¿verdad?

Naruto simplemente, rió –No, no te preocupes. Sólo quiero hablar.

Hinata le miró sorprendida –Vale –Estaba más que feliz por conocer más sobre el rubio, por saber quién era realmente.

–He roto con Karin hoy.

Sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa –Lo has hecho.

–Aham, ahora somos sólo tú y yo, como prometí.

Si el corazón de Hinata tuviese cara, éste se hubiese ruborizado en ese instante, se sentía en las nubes cuando dijo eso.

–Así que dime, ¿cuál es tu asignatura favorita? Apuesto a que son todas, porque eres realmente inteligente.

Hinata negó con la cabeza –De hecho, no soy tan inteligente, créeme. Me gusta Ingles, porque es muy interesante.

–Esto es un secreto –susurró él –pero no soy muy listo.

Hinata rió.

–¿De verdad? Nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

Naruto rió y sacudió la cabeza.

–Nah, sólo estoy de broma. De hecho, soy muy bueno en matemáticas.

–¿¡De verdad!? –Esta vez, era Hinata la sorprendida.

–Sí, tomo cursos universitarios de Matemáticas, ya sabes, para personas que quieren dedicarse a eso para vivir.

–¿Tú quieres?

–Sí, no te rías de mí, pero creo que es muy divertido.

–No lo haré, es impresionante, de verdad.

Naruto la envolvió con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él –¿Y tú qué? –le besó en la frente –¿Qué quieres ser?

Hinata se sonrojó –No te rías, pero quiero ser artista de videojuegos, quiero dibujar para ganarme la vida.

–No podría reírme de eso, eres una Diosa, ¿recuerdas? Joder, puedes ser lo que quieras ser con ese talento –Y ambos hablaron y hablaron hasta que el sol se escondía, poco a poco– Ven aquí –Naruto tiró de ella hacia una cerca. Aquella cerca, encerraba un campo de golf, y tenía un enorme cartel que decía "No pasar". Naruto empezó a escalar la cerca.

–Naruto, no puedes ir ahí.

Naruto la ignoró.

–Solo ven.

–No.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque me meteré en problemas –dijo inocentemente.

Naruto saltó la cerca y la levantó –Sólo confía en mí, ¿vale? –La puso encima de la cerca –Salta.

Y lo hizo, y después lo hizo él; corrieron por la oscuridad, empujándose juguetonamente, hasta que cayeron al suelo cansados, por lo que se tumbaron en la hierba. Hinata de repente hizo, probablemente, una de las preguntas más estúpidas del mundo:

–Naruto, ¿alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos? N-No conmigo, pero con alguien?

La pregunta le había llegado a la mente en un instante, tenía curiosidad por saberlo desde que habían estado hablando hace unos momentos.

–Sí, he pensado en ello. Y lo más gracioso, es que me he imaginado teniendo hijos contigo –El estómago de Hinata explotó en mariposas, pensó que era adorable ver que había pensado en ella con la idea de empezar una familia con alguien –Quiero decir, no el hecho de "tener hijos" sino, ya sabes, como una familia... –No importa –...pero también el hacerlos.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió –Sí, eso es lo que me había imaginado contigo, hacerlo –Hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta para estar enfrente de la chica tan nerviosa a su lado, sus ojos le dieron una mirada maliciosa –¿Tú también lo imaginas conmigo? ¿Te imaginas hacerlo conmigo?

Hinata enrojeció aún más por aquella pregunta, su mano le recorría, apretando y levantándole la falda en el momento, puso la mano en su zona íntima, y miró su ropa interior lujuriosamente.

–¿Me imaginas, a altas horas de la noche, en tu habitación? –sus dedos empezaron a frotar sus bragas de arriba a abajo, presionando su dedo corazón después de cada caricia –¿Haces esto cuando piensas en mí?

Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba sintiendo, también algo avergonzada porque estaban haciendo algo así en público, no quería que algún extraño les viese, o peor, alguien que la conociera. Su placer disminuía por su grado de preocupación.

–P-Para, alguien puede vernos.

Naruto la miró –Hinata, estamos en una colina, en un área que se supone que está cerrada, nadie va a vernos porque nadie está aquí –continuó frotando su ropa interior, pero esta vez, más lento –Estaré en el punto de mira, si eso te preocupa mucho.

Hinata, poco a poco, confió en él, pues tenía razón, aquel sitio estaba cerrado. El único motivo por el que estaban ahí, era porque Naruto se había colado, pero aún así, ella no se arriesgaría, por lo que se incorporó.

–Naruto, no puedo-

–Siéntate –dijo en un tono serio –Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie va a venir, te lo prometo.

Nunca había visto su lado controlador antes, y le gustó, en secreto.

Se tumbó en la hierba y cerró los ojos.

 _¡Por fin!_

Naruto continuó por dónde lo había dejado, empezó a frotar sus partes despacio y empezó a presionarle con sus dedos. Empezó a moverse a una velocidad media, pero en círculos, a Hinata le gustaba eso y él lo sabía.

–¡Ahhh! –Naruto intentaba no aumentar la velocidad en medio de su excitación, no podía hacerlo, no aún, porque tenía un plan –¡Ohhh! –Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonrojada a tope. Le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, era muy bueno.

–Más rápido –dijo ella.

–No, aún no.

–¿P-Por qué?

–Porque...

Hinata estaba un poco aburrida de que él siguiera con la misma velocidad. Se sentía bien, pero si fuese más rápido, se sentiría mejor.

–¡Por favor, Naruto! ¡Más rápido! –suplicó.

Escuchando aquella inocente vocecita suplicar por algo tan sucio, volvió loco a Naruto.

– _Supongo que puedo cambiar de plan._

Empezó a mover sus dedos de manera rápida, cambiando, a veces, de dirección. Hinata movía sus pierna y gemía alto, estando a punto del éxtasis. De pronto, él paró.

Hinata subió la cabeza para ver el porqué; no había nada mal, entonces, ¿por qué había parado?

–¿Por qué has parado? –preguntó, curiosa

Naruto simplemente, ignoró su pregunta.

–Acuéstate-

Su lado dominante había vuelto, así que Hinata hizo lo que se le dijo.

Estaba perpleja por lo que estaba haciendo, Naruto le agarró los labios de la vagina que se escondía debajo de su ropa interior, los sostuvo entre sus dos dedos en un mismo sitio. No le gustaba, lo cual le confundía... ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

–¿Qué estás ha...? ¡AH! –No pudo terminar la frase, se había quedado en blanco. Se sentó de nuevo, no porque quisiera que parase, sino porque quería verlo, ¡quería ver qué era lo que le hacía sentirse tan increíble! Naruto estaba frotando sus labios juntos, ferozmente, haciendo que sus dedos estuviesen húmedos y pegajosos –¡Oh, Dios mío!

Arqueó la espalda, mientras que miraba hacia arriba y sus ojos se cerraban muy fuerte. Miró hacia abajo para ver esos dedos trabajar, mientras más los veía, más gemía.

Hacía sonidos como ¡Oh! o ¡Hmmm!

Se tumbó en el suelo, y por algún motivo, tenía la necesidad de tocarse el pecho pero era reacia a ello.

–Está bien, hazlo –dijo él –Tócate los pechos.

Ella asintió tímidamente, su mano derecha agarró un pecho y empezó a masajearlos, provocándole un gemido largo.

Naruto le besó el interior del muslo.

–Ahora di mi nombre.

Empezó a aumentar la velocidad y a disminuir la velocidad, Hinata se estremecía con cada cambio de movimiento.

–¡Naruto no pares! ¡Eres tan bueno!

Estaba excitado por su voz, por lo que fue más rápido cada vez que ella gritaba, necesitaba sacar algo de ello.

–Rápido Hinata, rózame.

Los dos se sentaron y se acercaron el uno al otro, Hinata se encontraba encima de él.

–Como lo hicimos en la sala de teatro, ¿te acuerdas?

Agarró sus caderas, pero ella no se sentaba, pues tenía una enorme erección y ella nunca había visto eso antes, así que no sabía qué hacer.

–¿Qué hago con eso? –dijo refiriéndose a ello.

–¡Sólo siéntate sobre mí! –dijo impaciente.

–¿No se romperá?

–¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

Miró a su erección y se relajó, sentándose encima de él.

Naruto empezó a mover sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, ella le sujetaba los hombros firmemente. Empezó a mover sus caderas de modo repetitivo y empezó a moverse más y más rápido al punto que se encontraba gruñendo. Hinata vio que estaba disfrutándolo, y quiso ayudarle. Empezó a moverse en círculos por sí misma, presionándole muy fuerte. Empezó a moverse más y más deprisa, tanto que él empezó a cerrar los ojos.

–Ah... joder –gruñó.

Estaba atontado, sus manos dejaron sus caderas de manera inconsciente, pues alcanzaron su trasero y su falda levantada, agarrándole de la ropa interior y bajándosela, para poder tener acceso a sus nalgas. Ella respondió con un sonoro "¡Oh!". Estaba frotándose tan deprisa, que empezaba a sudar, mientras que Naruto sudaba por diferentes razones, estaba tratando de reprimirse lo mejor que podía.

–¡Joder! –gimió –¡Hinata!

Naruto empezó a sincronizar sus empujes con los de ella. Ambos respiraban agitadamente uno contra el otro, y se encontraban casi al final de su éxtasis; Naruto acunó la mejilla de Hinata, le miró a la cara, miró sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos inocentes, su jadeo femenino, para Naruto, eso era precioso.

–Bésame.

El beso fue suave y dulce, no era agresivo como la primera vez.

Ambos gimieron fuerte cuando llegaron al éxtasis.

–No se romperá... –dijo jadeando, le besó en la frente y le abrazó fuerte –Eres tan tonta...

–¿Naruto?

Hinata se sentía en las nubes por lo que él estaba haciendo, ya que abrazar era algo que no hacía muchas veces, estaba en contra de las normas. Su pecho empezó a retroceder, para poder alejarse de él, pero Naruto la atrapó.

–No te muevas, quiero estar así.

Hinata puso la cabeza en el hombro de él, no sabía por qué quería abrazarla tanto tiempo, pero tampoco le importó. Le gustaba el calor de su cuerpo protegiéndola. No era nada sexual, sólo un simple abrazo.

–De acuerdo.

* * *

 _ **¡MADRE MÍA ESTOS DOS! Vaya viciosillos, de verdad.**_

 _ **En fin, hora de los reviews bonitos, que es vuestra cosa favorita.**_

 _ **Reichelhina : Ya lo hice en su momento, pero oye, yo lo actualizo las veces que tú quieras :) (Por cierto, tu foto de perfil es AMOR)**_

 _ **Akime Maxwell : ¡Siento tardar tanto! Pero al principio del fic ya he explicado el porqué. Espero que te haya gustado :)**_

 _ **NaruHina The Last : ¡Gracias! Espero seguir mejorando, que sea más fluída la lectura (yo no encuentro muy buenas traducciones pero cada uno hace lo que puede)**_

 _ **Guest (1) : Me alegro que pienses que estuvo genial, no me des las gracias adorable guest, no es nada :D**_

 _ **Guest (2) : ¡Por supuesto que respondo! Ya que te has tomado la molestia de comentar, qué menos que responder, me alegra saber que te alegra que haya actualizado (espero que te pases por mis otros fics, si quieres, claro :3) Gracias por leer y comentar :D**_

 _ **Noelialuna : Este Naruto... tiene aguante, sí, sí. Creo que eres la única que ha pensado en Karin, a mí también me ha dado penita la pobre :( pero ya se verá más adelante si la toma con Hinata o no :3**_

 _ **Iris-san de Centeno : Tardo DEMASIADO en actualizar, lo siento mucho :(**_

 _ **Hinata12Hyuga : Yo creo que para los dos... ay, qué diablillos. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste, y muchas gracias por apreciar la traducción :D**_

 _ **uzumakii : Oh, sí, lo pienso terminar. Sé que tiene 29, y vamos por el 11, no pienso dejarlo pausado, eso sí, tardaré un poco en actualizar porque tengo muchos fics en el tintero que son más fáciles de escribir xD pero espero que seas paciente y que leas todos. No te preocupes, para eso lo traduzco, para la gente que no sabe inglés :D**_

 _ **MaOkO : ¡Pero si son interminables! D: JAJAJA cada vez son más largos, pienso yo. Aquí tienes continuación medio año después... para matarme, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Guest (3) : La nueva regla es horrible, pero a ver cuánto duran sin cumplirla. Espero que te guste este capítulo :)**_

 _ **Luli92 : Soy lo peor, trataré de no tardar tanto. No me des las gracias, no se merecen :3**_

 _ **kaichou3 : Aquí está la conti... pues no sé si podría ponerla porque parece ser que el autor está ausente de FF y tengo pedir permiso para poner la traducción en otro sitio.**_

 _ **evelin.15 : ¿No querías lemmon? Pues aquí tienes todo el lemmon del mundo... (He estado, literalmente, traduciendo DOS horas de lemmon) Osea todo el lemmon del mundo para ti :D Nada mujer, yo respondo todos los comentarios, gracias a ti por comentar siempre. Espero que te haya gustado esta continuación :D**_

 _ **Guest (4) : Aquí tienes Guest, querido, tu continuación. Espero que te guste.**_

 _ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! Por favor, espero que me deis vuestra opinión :)**_


End file.
